Accidentally in Love
by Haleb heart
Summary: Tyler searched Ashley's bright blue eyes, wanting to tell her. But he couldn't. Little did he know, she wanted to say the same thing. {This is a Tyshley fan fic, not haleb}
1. Strangers

"Tyler Blackburn?" The lady in front called.

Tyler took a deep breath, and slowly stood up, as the five other guys next to him looked directly at the boy.

"Hi," he smiled, walking to the center of the room.

"I assume you got the script?" The black haired lady said.

He nodded, holding it up with one hand, even though he had memorized it. Looking at her, he read the name tag in front of her, reading "Marlene".

"Great. Now, this scene is done with Hanna, Caleb's love interest," Marlene said.

"Alright." The brunette boy replied, a little nervous.

"I had wanted you to do this with Ashley, who plays Hanna... But she's not here at the moment, so I guess I can-," she started to say, before a petite blonde girl ran through the doors.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I totally forg- oh.. Hi, everyone," the blonde said, noticing the five boys and Tyler, he specifically seemed to have caught her interest more than the others, then blushed at her own intrusion.

Marlene laughed a little, "You're just in time for Tyler's audition. He's the first one, so go easy on him."

She smiled at that, and walked over to where Tyler was standing.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Benson," the girl said.

Tyler looked at her in a mix of shock and awe. He thought he had never seen someone so gorgeous in his life.

"Hello?" She asked, waving a hand in front of him when he stood there staring at her.

"I-oh sorry. I'm Tyler. Tyler Blackburn," he introduced himself, hoping he didn't make too much of a fool.

"Alright you two, whenever you're ready," Marlene anxiously said.

Ashley looked at Tyler, who nodded in response for her to start.

She walked closer to him, "We need to talk."

"About?" He smirked.

"What you did to Ms. Montgomery's car. What you did was great, but don't tell anyone about it. Don't talk, blog, or tweet about it." The blonde firmly said.

Tyler took a pause before laughing a little, "Can I talk now?"

"If you must, but it's really annoying," Ashley said.

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Listen princess, the way I see it is, you owe me."

"For what?"she snarked.

"For doing that thing I can't talk, blog, or tweet about," he replied, mimicking her.

She looked up at him, genuinely curious as to what he would do next, seeing as the scrip was cut off for them to improvise right then.

He stepped closer to her, his body brushing hers, one of his arms slipping around her waist.

"You owe me. Whatever I say, whenever I say" he smirked, walking a couple steps past her so he had fake walked off.

Ashley looked at Tyler, closing her script, "Wow..."

"You're amazing," he blurted, walking back over to her, clearly not thinking.

The girl smiled, "Thanks. You too."

Tyler bit his lip, then sat back down after Marlene had told him to.

x-x-x

It seemed like hours had past as Tyler just sat there watching Ashley do the same scene with five other guys. Yeah, they were all good, but Tyler felt like he had something special with Ashley, and he thought she felt that too.

"Alright, good job everyone. We'll call you later when we decide," The black haired lady said, standing up.

Tyler gathered his things, and walked outside to the lot, almost back to his car when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ryan, I can't do this right now. I have to go," the voice said from behind a car.

The brunette boy walked to where the voice was, and saw Ashley leaning against the car, tears staining her cheek. He walked closer to her.

"Ashley?" he said softly.

"Oh, Tyler. Hey...," she wiped her tears, trying her best to clean herself up.

"Hey... What happened?"

"Nothing..I'm fine. Don't worry."

Tyler sighed and held her hand instinctively, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Listen, I know we just met and all, but you seem like a really nice person. And I don't know anything about that Ryan guy, but if he's causing all this..."

"Tyler, don't. Please, just, don't." She mumbled.

He looked at her, curious.

"What happened in there was great, and you're a thoughtful guy and all but... I don't really know you, and this is just stuff between my boyfriend and me," She said, looking down, gently pulling her hand away from his.

"Oh... Okay. I'm sorry, you're right. I was out of line," Tyler mumbled.

The blonde nodded a little, and looked down at her phone which had just started to ring.

"I, um, I have to go," she sighed, and got into her car.

Tyler watched as she drove away, not sure if he would ever see the gorgeous girl ever again. All he knew was that hearing those words, "my boyfriend", sent a bolt of jealousy through his body, but what could he do about it. He would probably never see him again, or think of him as more than a friend, like he thought of her.

x-x-x

AN:

Hey guys! I told you I had a tyshley fan fic ;) There just isn't enough tyshley in the world, especially with them on vacation :/ No date nights... So I thought I would write this. I know it was a short chapter but I really wanted to publish it so all you wonderful people could read it. All other chapters will be much longer, I promise. And I just wanna say, everyone makes Ryan such a bad person, so I wanna try something different with this, you'll just have to read and find out... :) For those of you who are reading Switched, I should have that updated in about two days :) -K


	2. Talkers

After her talk with Tyler, Ashley felt like a total idiot. She liked the brunette, but she was just so stressed, she didn't think about what she had said before she had said it. While waiting for the red light to turn on her way home, she sunk her head onto the steering wheel. She thought he probably hated her now, and that she screwed the entire thing up. As per usual. Just then, her phone beeped with a text.

Ryan: _Hey, babe, I'm sorry about our fight earlier. Can I come over later? Xx_

She paused for a minute before writing back.

Ashley: _Sure. Dinner._

The light then turned green and she raced home, dreading the fact that she would have to soon see Ryan. She loved him, but right now, all she wanted to do was have a night to herself. That wasn't going to happen...

x-x-x

Tyler sighed and walked into his messy apartment, after the long day he had had. He met the most amazing girl, but, being himself, he thought he screwed it up.

 _I shouldn't have told her that. I should've just kept my freaking mouth shut. God, she probably hates me. Why did I have to be so pushy_ he thought.

He couldn't help what he did though. He saw the pain in her eyes when she looked at him, and he already knew that he hated that look. She didn't deserve that look. He told the blonde his honest thoughts, thinking she would go along with him, but that backfired.

When he went into his room, his dog, Dylan, jumped up on the brunette, pulling him from his thoughts and making him instantly happy to see a friendly face.

Tyler played with her for a while before deciding to go on a walk. He put Dylan on her leash, and walked out the door in a simple black t-shirt and faded jeans.

x-x-x

Ashley had just finished her make up when she heard the doorbell ring. Olive and Walter, her dogs, started barking at the door. She laughed and put them in her room, locking the door then going downstairs, opening her front door.

"Wow... You look..beautiful," Ryan said, looking at her black knee-high boots, high-waisted jeans, and white crop top that met the hem of her jeans.

"Thanks." She mumbled, moving aside so he could walk in.

Ryan handed her a bouquet of Disneyland Roses, her favorite flowers. The blonde put the flowers in a vase by the window, when she saw Tyler walking his dog. She immediately turned away to look at Ryan, hoping he didn't see her.

"So how were the auditio-," He started to ask but was cut off by a knock at the door.

Ashley went over, and opened the door to find Tyler standing there.

"Hey," he mumbled slightly, not noticing Ryan.

"H-how did you...?" She stuttered.

"I saw you in the window while I was walking Dylan and thought I would just say hi. So, hi," the brunette boy said, smiling.

"Babe, wha- Who is this?" Ryan asked, interrupting them.

The blonde moved aside so Tyler and Dylan could both walk in, then closed the door.

"Tyler this is Ryan, Ryan this is Tyler. He auditioned today for Caleb," Ashley said.

"So you're the one who was talking to Ashley earlier. I heard you through her phone, she always forgets to hang up."Ryan snarked.

"Oh... Right. That." Tyler mentally face-palmed himself.

He just had to be an idiot, didn't he?

"Yeah. I heard everything you two said, and I think we need to talk. Alone." Ryan managed to say through gritted teeth.

Ashley got the hint to leave, so she reluctantly yet gently took Dylan from Tyler and went to her room, closing the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Ashley?" Ryan snarked.

"I was just trying to be nice.. She was upset earlier and when I saw her I thought I would just say hi. I didn't mean to pick any fights between you two or anything," The brunette said.

"Yeah well you did so I think it's time for you to go." He said.

Tyler looked at the other boy, mentally debating whether or not to go without seeing Ashley.

"I-I um..." The boy started to say.

He wanted to see Ashley again, but he knew it would make Ryan mad. Just then, he realized that the blonde had taken his dog with her into her room.

"I'll go, I just need to go get Dylan," He said.

Ryan nodded, "Fine. Hurry," he walked away.

Tyler took a deep breath before walking upstairs and to what he guessed was Ashley's room. He had never been there before and thankfully, he was right. He walked in to see the blonde girl laying on the bed with all three dogs by her side, not noticing him.

"Thanks for taking Dylan. I hope she wasn't too much trouble," the boy said, smiling.

Ashley stood up holding Dylan, then walked over to Tyler.

"Not at all. Olive, Walter, and I love her," she said back.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was out of line, and if it caused any trouble between you two, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to..." Tyler said, putting Dylan's leash back on her.

"Don't worry about it. Ryan and I... We've just been needing to talk and what you said just gave us a reason to, so thank you actually," Ashley smiled.

He nodded a little, pausing for a minute, then finally said,"Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. You will," the blonde replied.

The boy walked over to the door of her room, about to leave.

"Oh and by the way, Tyler, you got the part," She said, just as he opened the door.

Tyler looked back at her once more, smiling widely, which made her heart flutter. He then left the room, and walked out of her house.

Once he had left, Ashley sat on her bed, her head spinning from the day she had just had. Her heart was still racing from her talk with Tyler, which never happened anymore with Ryan... She knew she liked Tyler, but they were just starting to get to know each other; she decided to play a little game. She knew hardly anything about Ryan, even though they had been dating for almost two years, or Tyler, so she told herself that whoever she knew most about, and won her over, at the end of the game, would be the person she dated. This should be fun.

x-x-x

An:

Yay, new chapter (: I know this took a while but *cough cough* someone, wouldn't study. Thank you guys for all the great comments, it always makes my day when I see the comments (: Comment on how you think the "game" is going to go(; -K


	3. Lovers

"Hey, Tyler, wait up!" Ashley called out, running towards the boy.

She had just arrived on the Warner Brothers lot, and had been looking for him. She hadn't had much luck, seeing as it was 4:30 AM, and she was still half asleep. But, when they found one another, they smiled at each other, welcoming the other to the first day of filming Haleb scenes.

"So um, my mom is having this party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come? Marlene, Lucy, and Ryan are coming to so it wouldn't be completely awkward," she said.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure," he replied.

"Ryan and I can pick you up so you don't get lost?" Ashley offered.

Tyler remembered the talk he had with Ryan the other night, and he wouldn't want him to get mad at Tyler, or at Ashley. Maybe it was best if he didn't go.

"I don't know, I think I'm busy tonight," he regrettably said.

"Oh... Well maybe you can come by after whatever your doing ends or something. My mom really wants to meet you," the blonde tried to persuade him, she really wanted him to come.

Tonight would be the first of many tests for him and Ryan throughout the game. She wanted someone who would always be there for her, someone her family loved and who loved her family, never fail to make her smile, support her, and take care of her. So tonight was how well they got along with her family. Ryan had met her mom and dad before but only for a couple minutes each time, but tonight he had no excuse.

"Sure... I guess so. I'll try," the brunette boy said.

"Perfect," she mumbled, suddenly tired.

He instinctively wrapped his arm around her, and she put her head in his chest as they walked into the sound stage. Day one on set and they were already very cosy together.

x-x-x

Three hours and a nap later, they had managed to film their first haleb scene, kinda. They weren't together, just merely talking, but it was great. Ashley didn't think anyone had noticed, but she wasn't really acting during it, she was simply flirting with Tyler through Hanna. What she didn't know was that Tyler was doing the same exact thing through Caleb.

"He totally loves you!" Shay squealed when Ashley had told her everything that happened since they met.

The blonde blushed and giggled, "No, he doesn't."

"Sure," Shay laughed, "You keep telling yourself that. But for the record, he's much hotter than Ryan. But I mean, if you don't want him, I'll gladly-"

Ashley playfully slapped her arm.

"Don't even think about it, Shannon," she said.

She wanted to tell him so badly that she liked him..but she doubted he felt the same. So she kept it to herself..and Shay of course.

x-x-x

"You look...amazing," Ryan said as he took Ashley's hand and lead her to his car.

She was in a white mini-dress, a black lace jacket, and flats. Truthfully, she didn't want to dress up tonight, but Tyler said he might come, so she figured she would.

The entire drive to Ashley's mom's house was quiet. The couple was both in their own little worlds. The only time either one of them spoke was when Ashley was giving directions or Ryan changed the radio channel. Once they had gotten to Shannon, Ashley's mom's, house, they were instantly greeted by her, Marlene, Lucy, and Ashley's mom's dogs.

"So how are things with Ryan?" Her mom asked, as they set the table together.

"They're okay, I guess," the girl replied.

"And how is work?" "Amazing. I have a great new love interest and we've just gotten along so well. He's perfect." The blonde said without thinking first.

Her mom laughed a little,"I hope I get to meet him."

Just then Ashley's phone beeped.

Tyler: _I'll be over in about an hour :)_

She was instantly happier when she read the text, "He'll be here soon actually."

They had finished setting the table so Ashley and her mom went out to meet up with the others, who were playing games on the patio.

"Okay... Um... Truth." Ryan said.

"Who is the one person you love most?", Lucy asked.

He turned to Ashley, "Ashley. I love Ashley."

Marlene, Lucy, and Ashley's mom all "aww"-ed together after he had said that.

 _He's never said that before... Why now? Why here? Of all the places and time, he just had to pick now?!_ , the blonde thought.

"I-um, Ryan, can I talk to you," she asked, pretending to be happy with what he had said, but not to say it back. She just wasn't sure yet.

"Yeah, sure," he said, and walked over to her.

She held his hand, and brought him inside. Once no one could see them, she turned to him, looking somewhere between happy, confused, and angry.

"Ryan, what was that?"

"That was what I've been wanting to tell you. I was going to tell you the other night but Tyler interrupted us, and I haven't had a chance since then so I figured I would say it then." He responded proudly.

Ashley felt like an idiot. She had two amazing guys, one of whom she knew loved her, and she was treating him like he was some sort of burden.

"Right, I'm sorry. I just- wasn't expecting that..." She sighed.

He held her hand again, "It's okay, I know it's a lot, but I mean it. I really do love you Ashley."

"I know", she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Just as they had finished, everyone came inside.

"I can't believe it just started raining like that! Of all the days, it has to rain now? I hate living here. It's so unpredictable", Lucy whined.

Marlene and Ashley laughed at her for being so upset about it. They were in LA, it doesn't rain in LA, it wasn't even raining then. It was more of a mist.

"Alright, well, I guess now is a good time for a movie," The blonde's mom said.

A couple minutes later, they had all agreed on watching The Blind Side, and everyone sat together on her mom's couch. After a couple minutes, there was a knock at the door, but everyone was so wrapped up in the movie that they didn't realize someone was at the door. Then Ashley got a text.

Tyler: _Hey, I'm here._

Ashley: _Alright, you can just let yourself in. We're in the living room_.

Soon she saw a figure standing at the edge of the sofa. She turned her head and saw none other than Tyler standing there. The girl moved to get up, but Ryan's arms around her had prevented her, so she just motioned for him to come sit over by her.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she said, smiling back.

Ashley took the blanket that she and Ryan were under, pulling some over to Tyler since he looked a little cold in his barely wet clothes. His arm instinctively found her waist, somehow avoiding Ryan's arms, and Ashley shifted so that she was more towards Tyler than she was towards Ryan.

The movie ended a little while later, and since Tyler had still only gotten to know Ashley, they decided to ask each other some questions. Of course Ryan had fallen asleep by now so he couldn't ask Tyler anything, and Ashley's mom couldn't get to know him very well. He wasn't winning this test so far.

"So Tyler, how long have you been acting?" Ashley's mom asked.

"Um... Well I started acting pretty late actually. I did my school's theatre program in middle school and really found it interesting. So, then when I got to be about fifteen, I started acting professionally." He said, smiling.

Since they were still under the blanket, Ashley had moved closer to Tyler, and held his hand while he was talking.

"Wow. That is pretty late," Lucy commented.

Ashley rolled her eyes and Marlene asked him another question, one Ashley had been dying to know, "Are you seeing anyone?"

He laughed a little, "No, actually, but there is this one girl..."

"Tell us about her," Ashley said quickly, wanting to see is she know who he was talking about.

"Oh, um, well... She's very smart, and she's gorgeous beyond belief. She also works in film, she's a lot like you actually, Ash." He said slightly nervous.

God he wanted to just tell her he liked her already..but he couldn't.

"Hobbies?" Lucy asked.

"Singing, I love to sing, um..cooking... And eating. Definitely eating," he smiled.

Everyone laughed, causing Ryan to wake up. Ashley looked at him, afraid he would ruin the fun they all were having.

"Hey babe, I'm starving, can you go get the chips?", she asked.

He didn't say anything, just kissed her cheek, got up, and went into the kitchen. He had been gone for a few minutes, when his phone, that he left, started to ring. The blonde girl looked at his phone and saw a picture of a twenty-something-year-old blonde, named "Sandy", {AN: *insert Grease pun here*} calling him. Ashley had never heard of Sandy before. Was he cheating on her? Who was she? Why was she calling?

She grabbed the phone, standing up quickly, and stormed into the kitchen.

"Who the hell is Sandy?" She demanded, shoving his phone at him.

"What?"

"You heard me. Who is she?"

"She's my new assistant." He answered.

The blonde girl knew she had no right to be jealous, she liked another guy besides Ryan. But why would another girl be calling him? He had been on the phone a lot lately...

"Since when did you get a new assistant?!" She had to keep herself from yelling.

"Last week, my old assistant quit."

"So you had to go get a twenty year old skank?"

"She's twenty three and she's actually very smart. I don't see what your problem is," He said.

"You don't? She looks exactly like me, but two years younger!" Ashley snapped.

"Babe just calm down, it's fine. She's my assistant." The brunette tried to get her to stop.

"Have you two ever... Have you ever kissed?" She hesitantly asked.

He didn't answer. Ashley looked up at him, shocked and disbelieving.

"She kissed me and I pulled away. It was nothing," he finally said.

"You know what, Tyler would never do this to me. I can't believe you-"

"Ash come on. This is different than you and Tyler."

"Sure, but the point is that he's a good guy and he wouldn't cheat on me!"

"It was one kiss and I pushed her away! What's the problem?!"

"Just don't Ryan. You need to leave. I'll see you at home." She mumbled, walking away from him, and back to the group.

More specifically, back to Tyler. Ryan followed her, then went over and punched Tyler because even though Ashley would never say, he knew she liked him. Which was destroying both of them.

x-x-x

Ashley spent the next hour with Tyler, Marlene, and her mom. Lucy had left because of an early audition, and Ashley knew she should go too, but she couldn't. She needed Tyler right now. She needed him like she needed air, to be truthful. He didn't know what had happened between Ryan and Ashley, all he knew was that she was upset, and he for some reason had been punched. The girl came back from the kitchen and went straight over to him, laying next to him. Once Ryan left, Tyler held her and she had started to cry against his chest. No one saw them, which was great. She couldn't handle the questions. Ashley felt guilty for being jealous, terrible that she liked two guys, and just awful that Ryan had told her he loved her, but probably knew that she didn't love him.

The brunette boy stayed with everyone else, keeping Ashley close to him, for what seemed like hours. He wanted to help her. He wanted to know what was wrong. But it wasn't his place. So, he just had to be there for Ashley. He had eventually taken her home, where she and Ryan were staying together as of last week. Since Ashley couldn't bear to see him right now, she stayed in the guest room, on the phone with Tyler all night. Between laughs, cries, and the unspoken "I like you"'s, they had both managed to fall asleep together, never breaking the call.

Just before she had fallen asleep, Ashley wrote:

Tyler-2 Ryan-0

She definitely knew who would win.

x-x-x

An:

Yayy, new chapter. This is so long oml, yay. I loved reading everyone's comments and I'm so glad you all like this. But, I got a message the other day from someone saying that they liked this story, but felt like it was disrespecting Ryan and Ashley's relationship, and Tyshley's friendship. I just want to say that I would never want to disrespect them in anyway and if I ever do please tell me because I would not want to. I like Ryshley but Tyshley is so cute too, but either way, they're all great. So that aside, I'll update soon and hopefully it will be as long as this in half the amount of time (: bc oml this was great to write but wow. Read and review please (: -K


	4. Friends

"You're afraid," Tyler said, pushing the tiny blonde against the wall.

"Of what?" Ashley innocently asked.

"Temptation. What people would think of us. What people would think of you," he replied.

"I'm not." She said, pulling him down to her, connecting their lips.

The kiss sent electricity through both of them, as the brunette looped his arms around the girl's waist.

"Cut!" Norman yelled, interrupting the two.

Tyler reluctantly pulled away, not wanting the moment to end, and Ashley smiled at him. He searched her eyes as best he could before she untangled herself from him and walked away a few moments later. He stood still, still awe-struck at his first true Haleb scene. His first kiss with Ashley.

"Tyler!" Marlene yelled, walking up to him.

"Hey, everything okay?" The boy asked, smiling wide.

"Yeah, I just don't think we can use the scene..." "What? Why?" "Well, I liked it on paper, but playing it out between you two... I just don't quite think it's the beginning I want Haleb to have," she said.

Tyler's smile faded, "Oh... Um, Alright."

"I'm sorry," the black haired lady said, then walked away.

The boy sighed, then heard a scream from Ashley's dressing room.

He ran over to the room and burst in, "Ashley?!"

She ran out from the walk in closet and jumped onto him, hugging him.

"Ty, I got the audition! I could be part of Pixels!," she squealed.

Tyler let out a sigh of relief, "That's amazing, I'm sure you'll get the part."

The blonde let go of the boy, and looked up at him, suddenly unsure.

"I-I don't know... I mean, I have to memorize the script and you know how nervous I get. What if they don't like me? Or if I'm not right for the part?," she said, starting to ramble from nerves.

Tyler laughed and held her hand.

"Hey, hey calm down, I know you'll do amazing at the audition and if you aren't cast then they're crazy for not wanting you. Alright?," He reassured her.

Ashley nodded, still smiling, and hugged the brunette boy.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

x-x-x

"Ryan? I'm back," Ashley yelled, walking into their house.

She didn't hear a response, but figured he was probably somewhere in the house, his sounds probably becoming lost in the numerous halls. She sighed and walked upstairs to their room.

"Hey," she said as she saw him.

"Hey, how was work?" Ryan asked, too preoccupied with his phone to even look up at her.

"Fine, I guess. Tyler and I filmed our first actual Haleb scene, but Marlene said she isn't going to use it," she sighed, sitting next to him in the bed.

"Mhm, that's great babe," he distractedly mumbled.

"Oh, and I got that audition for Pixels."

"That's amazing,"

"Yeah, I guess. But I am kinda nervous..."

"You'll do great. And we can celebrate together afterwards," he said, shutting off his phone to finally look at his girlfriend.

He could tell he had done something wrong by the look in her eyes, she was disappointed.

"You know you'll do great, you always do. But if you don't get it, there's always PLL and other opportunities that could be even better."

"Yeah..."

He sighed and kissed her cheek, still seeing how disappointed she was. Yet he couldn't figure out why.

From the minute he had said "if you don't get it", Ashley started to wonder how she could love this man, yet like someone else who was his polar opposite.

"I uh, I have to get ready," she mumbled, getting off the bed and going to the closet.

Ryan stayed in the room, which gave Ashley plenty of time to wander around the walk-in closet, and just think.

Once she had changed into a pair of ripped jeans and an over-sized sweater, she went back into the bedroom.

"I have to go, I'll call you afterwards," she said as she was about to walk out of the room.

"Alright, good luck. I love you," Ryan replied.

Ashley didn't say anything afterwards, just simply walked out of the room, out of the house, and into her car. Just then, she received a text.

Tyler:

 _I would wish you luck, but you don't need it. You're gonna be the best damn Lady Lisa they've ever seen :)_

She looked at her screen and laughed a little before typing a quick thank you and heading off to Universal Studios.

x-x-x

Two hours later, Ashley walked out from the studio, thrilled. She had gotten the part of Lady Lisa! She then checked her phone to see if she had any messages, and she did.

Tyler:

 _Dinner at Magiano's at 6? To celebrate the part_

Ryan:

 _You must've gotten the part, let's celebrate?_

Ashley immediately responded to both of them, starting with Ryan.

Ashley to R:

 _Raincheck? Not feeling well, going to stay with my mom tonight /:_

Ashley to T:

 _Sounds great, I'll meet you there (:_

She knew she shouldn't lie to Ryan? But honestly, the only person she wanted to celebrate with tonight, was Tyler. Ryan would understand. Right?

x-x-x

"I told you!" Tyler laughed as he walked up to Ashley at the entrance to Magiano's.

The blonde girl laughed, "Yeah yeah, no need to brag."

"I'm not the one who should be bragging, you're the one who's going to be in a movie!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ashley didn't feel like a fancy dinner. Tonight she truly wanted to celebrate and have fun with Tyler.

"You're right. So I say lets ditch this place and go to 805. You in?", she smirked, knowing he wouldn't say no to her.

"Sure. Why not," he laughed, linking her arm in his and walking next door to Pub 805.

Ashley could hear the beat of the music, smell of alcohol and perfume mixing with cologne, and see the young couples dancing and fawning over each other as soon as she walked in. The pair went up to the bar and within a good few minutes, neither of them were completely sober.

"Dance with me!" Ashley giggled, feeling bold and powerful with the alcohol running through her veins.

Tyler didn't say anything, just grabbed her hand gently, and led her to the middle of the room where everyone else stood dancing. The songs playing were so upbeat that the pair, to anyone else, looked very hands-y with each other. But Tyler and Ashley didn't care about that, they were having too much fun and were too influenced to notice. They laughed and danced for what seemed like only twenty minutes, but in reality was an hour. All the sudden, Ashley tripped over her own heel, and fell towards Tyler. He, of course, caught her, and steadied her with his arms around her petite body. Now, the two were closer than ever, and with the liquid courage running through them, they both knew what was going to happen. The world around them stopped for a brief moment, and suddenly, it happened. But, what was the harm? No one saw right? Wrong.

x-x-x

An:

Oo cliffhanger, kinda? I'm so so so sorry for the slow as a tortious updates. School has been kinda crazy with all of my extracurriculars and studying /: but I tried to make this chapter a little more exciting to make up for it. And I promise I'll update so soon because I'm in love with the next chapter and you guys are either going to love me or hate me for it... And thank you guys for the amazing comments, I love reading all of them, even if I don't respond. They always make my day (: -K


	5. Fighters

"Shit" Ashley mumbled, as she heard her phone buzz, waking her up.

Her head pounded, and it took her a minute to realize where exactly she was. In bed, wearing Tyler's shirt, where as Tyler wasn't even wearing a shirt, but he was holding her non the less. This wasn't happening, she couldn't have cheated on Ryan. Not yet at least. Then, her phone buzzed again. She picked it up to see her messages blowing up, and her Twitter and Instagram going crazy. Two missed calls and ten texts from Ryan. Great.

Ryan:

7:20 pm: _Just wanted to check up on you, hope you're feeling better X_

8:00 pm: _I thought you were home with your mom, not out partying. You lied to me._

8:47 pm: _You kissed Tyler?! I know I was distant today but I had a surprise for you. We seriously need to talk._

8:48 pm: _*picture message of her kissing Tyler and dancing with him at the bar*_

9:12 am: _Where are you? Call me._

And those were only half of the texts... What the hell happened last night?

{Last night} _Their lips joined for the first time as Ashley and Tyler. They were finally connected. The blonde looped her arms around the boys neck, as he her waist. Then, she pulled back._

 _"Let's get out of here," she mumbled, giggling._

 _He nodded and took her hand. Neither of them were truly sober, but Tyler wasn't to the point that he couldn't drive the five minutes to his house, though he usually doesn't do that {and you shouldn't either}. He slowly got out of the car, and helped a giggling Ashley into his house. Now, he had found out what the girl was like when she was drunk: hands-y. The minute they walked through the door, Ashley had taken him during surprise and pushed him up against the wall._

 _"Ashley you have a boyfriend," Tyler said, reasoning with her._

 _"But I'd much rather have you. Ryan's an idiot," she mumbled, going up in her tippy toes to get closer to him._

 _"But he's still your boyfriend," he sighed, putting his arms around her waist to steady her._

 _"Not tonight. Tonight I want you," the girl hissed, her pupils growing dark._

 _"Ashl-"_

 _"Don't," she mumbled before kissing him again._

 _Sober Ashley had wanted to kiss him since the day he showed up at her doorstep, and drunk Ashley was finally making that happen._

 _The tiny amount of alcohol in Tyler made him not pull back. Instead, he kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. Her hands roamed his chest, going under his shirt. Before he had time to protest, his shirt was off and thrown onto the floor. His hands found their way barely under her shirt, running up and down her back._

 _"Babe...upstarts," she mumbled._

 _Tyler knew that going upstairs would be a mistake. Even though he really wanted to. He knew they would both regret it in the morning, and Ashley would only resent him for letting it happen. Besides, that's not how he wanted their first time to be, a drunken mistake. He had to fix this._

 _"Alright," he said, looking at her._

 _She giggled and reached her arms up as though to silently ask for him to carry her. So, he picked her up, and carried her up the stairs to his room. By the time he had walked down the hallway and gotten through to his room, the blonde was about to fall asleep, like he had hoped. He set drowsy Ashley down on the edge of the bed. Tyler figured she wouldn't be comfortable in her tight jeans, so he put his shirt over her._

 _"Ash, I'm gonna take your jeans off, okay?" He asked, making sure she was okay._

 _She nodded and giggled in response, "Do whatever you want."_

 _He carefully took the denim off of her and laid her back on the bed. After that, he figured she would doze off soon enough, so he covered her in the sheets and went to leave the room to sleep on the couch._

 _"Ty," she whispered._

 _"Yeah?" He said, looking back at her._

 _"Stay with me? I don't wanna be alone..." She said faintly._

 _The boy sighed and walked over to where she lay, then crawled in beside her. Ashley moved closer to him, while he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and soon enough, they both fell asleep._

Remembering all this made Ashley feel like a complete idiot. She promised herself that she wouldn't do anything to ruin her friendship with Tyler until she knew for sure. And now not only had she ruined her and Tylers relationship, but her relationship with Ryan as well. She just hoped that Tyler wouldn't remember anything from last night. So, she carefully unwrapped his arms from her waist and slowly got up. Her head pounded as she slipped on her jeans and grabbed her things, changing back into her shirt, but for some reason, still keeping his with her. She quietly left his house, leaving no trace that she was there, and walked back to the bar to get her car. The blonde then drove back to the house and sneaked inside, hoping Ryan was at work. The only thing she forgot was that it was Saturday, he didn't have work.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ryan asked angrily.

"I-I was um, I was at my-,"Ashley started before he cut her off.

"Don't you dare say you were at your moms. I know you weren't. Someone leaked a picture of you kissing Tyler at some bar," he fussed.

"Yeah... But that's because I was drunk, and I thought he was you! You two look a lot alike. Especially when I'm drunk, you can't be mad at me for that. Please babe...just please forgive me," she pleaded.

She knew what, er, who, she was doing last night, but she hadn't intended for it to happen. She wanted to at least wait until she was sure that she wanted to be with Tyler. She loved Ryan, but she also really liked Tyler. She didn't want to mess anything up between either of them.

"Ashley please, I just... I need some time," he said.

The blonde looked over at him at a loss for words.

Slowly, Ryan walked up the stairs and came down a few minutes later with some of his belongings.

"I'll um, I'll call you," he uttered, walking out the door, leaving Ashley alone in the expansive house.

She couldn't believe this, two years of a relationship, gone, in a matter of hours... Ashley let her heart get the best of her as she picked up her cellphone and called Tyler, crying.

"Hello?" the boy groggily answered.

"T-Tyler... I n-need you," she said between sobs.

"Ashley? What happened? I'll be right over."

"I j-just really need s-someone right now... P-please."

They stayed on the phone together, not talking after that, but he just drove over listening to her sobs. As soon as he walked through the door, Ashley got up from the floor and threw herself into his arms. The brunette held her as close as possible to him, without hurting her. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry even harder, knowing what she had just done.

After a few minutes, Tyler has managed to calm Ashley down and tell him what happened.

"He saw the pictures of us last night, a-and we got into a fight, kind of. Then he said we needed some space and he left..." She explained, still holding onto him.

 _It's all my fault, I never should've let the kiss happen_ , he thought.

"I'm sorry, Ash, really. I never meant for anything to happen," the boy said.

She didn't respond to him, just simply stood up, holding his hand, and lead him to her room. Tyler looked at her confused as she laid down on the bed and pulled him down gently next to her. They were facing each other, so close she could feel his breath.

"Just please stay and hold me," she whispered consciously.

He nodded, and she readjusted herself so her head rested on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. His arms instinctively did the same, wrapping around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. And somewhere through the night, between sobs, Ashley managed to fall asleep like that, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her. Tyler looked down at the blonde on him, and saw she was asleep. He pulled the covers over them, carefully kissed her head and whispered a goodnight, then fell asleep in the comfort and safety of her arms.

x-x-x

An:

Happy day after Thanksgiving! So, {if you haven't watched the Five Years Forward interview episode yet, don't read the rest of this} oh my gosh the Haleb scene they showed nearly killed me. The way they looked at each other was like a mix of pain and lust and I don't even know what else. But what truly made me happy is when Tyler talked about how he only got one wall in their apartment, and Hanna/Ashley did the rest of the decoration, that was adorable. And then there was Ashley... "The saddest part was reading that I was away from Caleb." I couldn't even, and I still can't. Okay, that's my rant for the chapter, so I hope you guys all had an amazing Thanksgiving if you celebrate it, and if you don't then I hope you had an amazing week :). And thank you to everyone for the reviews! They always make my day :) -K


	6. Dreamers

Tyler woke up to find Ashley mumbling and tossing in her sleep. He turned his head towards her bright red clock which read 2:37 AM, and groaned at the early-ness. When he turned back to Ashley, he saw she was still tossing. He instinctively tightened his grip around her waist, enough to still her but not hurt her, and gently kissed her cheek. The blonde opened her eyes slightly, taking a minute to adjust to her surroundings.

"Hey, you're okay," Tyler whispered to her.

Ashley nuzzled closer to him, putting her head on his strong chest.

He held her as close as he possibly could, wanting her to feel safe from what ever dream she had just had.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked with the most sincere tone he could muster that early.

She didn't say anything. They laid there in a comfortable silence for a minute, Tyler twirling a lock of her hair around his index finger. Ashley couldn't have felt safer in that moment. It wasn't that her dream was bad in a sense of anything abusive or scary... Just the thought of what she dreamt of was scary. The dream had mad her realize that she wanted Tyler and only Tyler. She had given up on the game, she knew that. She knew she wanted Tyler, she had since the minute he spoke to her out by the car. Yet, she couldn't ruin what she had with Ryan. Now, she had nothing to ruin with Ryan, and everything to gain with Tyler.

"You left me..." she mumbled, breaking the silence between them.

"What?" He replied, confusion riddled on his face.

"In my dream. I told you something and you left me..." Ashley told him.

"I would never leave you, Ash. I promise. No matter what you had to tell me," the brunette confessed.

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting, and she decided that it was now or never. She had to tell him.

"I want you, not Ryan. Its always been you, Tyler. Always." Ashley stated boldly, then repositioned herself in Tyler's arms so that she was closer to him.

She propped herself up so that as he laid there, she could be on top of him yet still in his arms.

"Ashley, I-" he started to say before she cut him off.

"I know I should've told you sooner, and it was so bad of me to string you and Ryan along like that, but I know what I want now, and that's you." She admitted.

They boy beneath her smiled and laughed a little, "You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry," she said, nervous of what he might say next.

"What I was going to say was, I want you too. More than you could ever know," {AN: Make my wish come truuuue, baby all I want for Christmas is you. Happy holidays :)} he smiled, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She smiled wide, still partially on top of him as he layed back down on the bed. Ashley cupped his face, bringing her head down next to his so that their foreheads were touching. She moved closer, barely, and connected their lips in an electric kiss that sent shivers down her spine. It was light, delicate, yet passionate. Every fiber of their beings was invested solely in that kiss.

"I think I'm gonna like this," he half-laughed after she pulled away.

She rolled her eyes, yet some part of her wanted to say the same thing. Tyler then kissed her cheek.

"Go back to sleep, it's late," the boy said, yawning.

Ashley smiled and cuddled close to him. Soon enough, the couple fell asleep to the sound of one another breaths, in the comfort of their arms.

x-x-x

Ashley groaned at the sound of her insistent alarm clock, not wanting to move, let alone get up and go to work. Somehow, Tyler was still sound asleep, that was gonna change.

"Tyler," she mumbled groggily, pushing at his chest the best she could that early.

Nothing. She sighed, then knew exactly what would wake him up. The blonde readjusted herself so she was straddling Tyler's abdomen, and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Mhm," he grumbled, his eyes still closed hut his hands found her hips.

Ashley smirked, moving to kiss his jaw, then his neck ever so slightly.

"Babe," he breathed.

She could now see his dark, chocolatey-brown eyes, staring at her.

"Good morning," she whispered, climbing off him.

The boy sat up, watching her change into his shirt which was way too big for her, "Morning,"

She turned around to face him, then saw he was still in bed. They had to be on set soon and there was a lot to do before then. The blue-eyed girl walked over to where Tyler sat, grabbed his hands gently, and started trying to pull him up.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," she whined.

"Then we'll be late, I don't wanna move," he smirked.

"Lazy butt," she teased, "more food for me then."

"You never mentioned food, this is new information," he perked up, getting out of bed.

"You took my shirt," the boy said, walking over to Ashley.

"Looks better on me, I like you better without a shirt," she admitted, going up on her tip toes and kissing his cheek.

He rolled his eyes, then put his hand on the small of her back, "I know you do."

She laughed slightly and gently pushed his arm off of herself.

"Go get ready, I'll make breakfast," she said.

"I'm gonna need my shirt back then," he smirked as she rolled her ocean blue eyes.

Ashley walked in to her closet, then came out seconds later in a loose, white tank top with black joggers, and playfully threw Tylers shirt at him. He, of course, caught it, and stood there laughing.

"Get ready, or no food," she commanded him, walking out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Tyler came out into the kitchen, to find Ashley making waffles.

"Smells amazing," he said, walking over next to her.

She smiled, and handed him a plate with some on it, putting the last couple on a separate plate for later. Olive and Walter came running up to the pair, silently asking for attention and food. They both laughed, and Ashley gave them both something to eat then got out her yogurt from the other day. She sat back at the table across from the boy, and they both ate in a comfortable silence until they were ready to go to set.

x-x-x

As soon as Tyler has stepped foot into the sound stage, crew members started to bombard him with questions, scene technicalities, blocking, whatever they could possibly think of at 8:00 AM. He agreed to everything, only half listening. He heard Ashley laughing beside him, probably because he was agreeing to ridiculous things.

"Tyler Blackburn?" A soft, unrecognized voice called from behind them.

The couple turned around and saw a new face. Must be one of the new characters they were talking about a few days ago.

"Yeah?" He said, walking over to her.

"I'm Cassie, your love interest," she smiled.

"My what?" He asked confused, "What the hell is Marlene planning."

"I have to go, but I'll see you in a few for our scene, right?" She bubbled, clearly excited.

"Yeah, I guess you will," he mumbled.

The tall, brunette girl walked away back to the hair and makeup trailer.

"Y-you have another love interest," Ashley said solemnly.

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything between us. She's Caleb's love interest, not mine. Okay?" He asserted, taking both of her hands into his and pulling her close.

The blonde looked up at him and slowly nodded.

"Go get ready for your scene, I'll go wait in your dressing room," Ashley smiled.

"Alright," he said, kissing her cheek.

He watched as she walked away into the maze that was the Pretty Little Liars set. He sighed and made his way to the trailer for makeup and hair.

x-x-x

"Wow, you look... Different," Tyler chuckled, looking at the new Cassie.

When he had met her, she was dressed in a kind of girl clothes. A flower headband, floral crop top, and a black skirt. Now, she was in dark jeans, a leather jacket, fake black streaks in her hair, she was totally different. She was edgy. He found it intriguing.

She laughed, "Thanks, I think."

They both walked to the set of Rosewood High School together, laughing and making small talk all the way there. Once they were in the correct blocking and rehearsed a few times, they were finally ready to start the scene for real.

"Action!" Norman yelled.

"So I guess your the one I'm supposed to talk to for this," Cassie said as she sauntered over to him, taking a phone out of her jean pocket.

Just from her new appearance, Tyler was intrigued, just like he, Caleb, was supposed to be.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" He asked, standing up and taking the phone.

"It's new so I want to jail break it, can you do that for me?"

"Just jail breaking? Yeah, I can do that right now."

"Great," she said, smiling.

Tyler typed some keys on the fake blackberry, and within two minutes, the phone was "jail broken".

"There you go," he handed the phone back to her.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Um... Nothing, just promise you won't be a stranger."

"Alright," she laughed, "deal."

Then, Shay came running onto the set and grabbed Tyler's arm.

"Shay? Shay, what's wrong," he asked confused.

As she pulled him off the set without saying anything, all the set crew was whispering to each other. They were halfway through the dressing room hallways before the girl piped up.

"Where are you taking me? I have a scene," the brunette said.

"It's Ashley," she mumbled.

Tyler stopped in his tracks, shaking his arm from Shays grasp.

"Where is she?" He panicked.

"Dressing room," she could barely finish before Tyler ran down to the end of the hall to Ashley's dressing room.

The boy burst inside, looking around frantically, yet not seeing her anywhere.

"Ashley?!" He yelled, walking around the entire room.

He turned to see the door to her bathroom open, and a light on. Immediately going in, he looked around not seeing her. Then, he looked down.

"A-Ashley?" He barely managed to stutter.

x-x-x

Hehe, cliffhanger (: HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABE ASHLEY BENSON! I promise I'll update the next chapter very soon before the holidays are over and thank you everyone for all the comments! They always make my day (: -K


	7. Liars

"A-Ashley?" He barely managed to stutter.

There she was, just laying on the floor. Pale and lifeless. Hot tears pricked at the corner of Tyler's eyes as he rushed over to Ashley, immediately going to her side.

"Ash, wake up, please please wake up," he begged as he sat there shaking her.

Nothing.

"Ashley, come on, wake up, please," he grasped her body into his arms and picked her up, taking her over to the couch in her dressing room.

After about two minutes of Tyler shaking her lifeless body, he finally got some sort of response from the blonde in front of him.

"W-what happened?" She mumbled weakly.

"Ash, thank god, you're okay," the boy sniffled, wiping a stray tear that had fallen through the minutes passed.

"Yeah... I'm okay, I-I thought you were doing a scene with Cassie," she groaned.

Tyler looked at her, helping her sit up comfortably, still not sure as to what happened.

"I was, then Shay came and got me once she found you passed out."

"Of course, Shay's here today. I forgot,"

"I'm glad she was, otherwise I wouldn't have found you as soon as I did."

"Ty, don't worry, I'm fine," she reassured him, taking one of his hands between hers, enveloping them in her warmth.

"No you're not, what the hell happened that made you pass out?!" The brunette stressed.

"I just had something bad to eat.. That yogurt I had earlier must've been expired or something. It's just food poisoning," she said, avoiding his gaze.

Ashley sighed and put her head back, relaxing a little and letting the color come back to her formerly pale face. Tyler got a funny feeling from her, he wasn't sure why, but he didn't believe her. Not even the slightest.

"Alright, well I'm staying with you for a while, just to make sure," he voiced, sitting next to her so he could help her.

Her head moved to his chest, her arms settling around him in an almost hug.

"I'm fine, really. Just tired", She yawned, her ocean-blue eyes fluttering closed.

Tyler sighed, kissed the top of her head, and mumbled, "Get some rest, babe."

Moments later, Ashley was fast asleep cuddled up to Tyler in his safe grasp. Then, there was a faint knock at her door.

"It's open," he said softly enough not to wake the sleeping blonde.

"Marle-oh, sorry, I can come back later," Cassie said when she saw the couple on the couch.

"No, it's okay," he replied, slowly getting up and placing Ashley comfortably on the couch by herself, "what's up?"

"Um, Marlene just wants us to go over and practice the script changes together when you have a chance," the brunette girl smiled.

"Oh yeah, okay. Let's just go out in the hallway," the boy replied softly.

She nodded as he wrote something down on a piece of paper and left it next to Ashley, then they walked out to the hallway, leaving the door open a little.

"Is everything okay?" Cassie asked, a little worried as she sat down against the wall, "I heard what happened."

"Everything's...Okay. I think. As long as she stays asleep," he sighed, sitting next to her.

She gave him a slight, comforting smile and placed her hand on top of his before she could think. He looked down at their hands, not sure what to do.

"U-um, what are the changes?" He stuttered, taking his hand out from hers casually and reaching for the script.

"They're pretty minor, but the scene she wants us to go over next, it can wait if you want," the girl said unsure.

"What scene is it?" He asked.

"The scene right after Hanna finds out that Caleb had helped Jenna and he goes to Sandy for help," she smiled innocently, kind of.

Tyler nodded slightly, peeking inside the dressing room one last time before they started. The blonde was still curled up on the couch, he had nothing to worry about...

He took a deep breath before saying his first line, "S-Sandy? I need a favor..."

"Is everything alright?"

"No..I-um..."

"You can tell me, Caleb, you can always tell me. Anything. I want to help."

"I don't really have a place to stay tonight" he admitted.

"Oh. Uh, what about Hanna's place?"

"We're kinda in a fight."

"I'm sorry...Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked, moving closer to him.

He looked down, "No, I just...I just need a place to stay for the night, if you're okay with it."

"Yeah, yeah, of course you can stay with me," she smiled, putting her hand on top of his.

Then, he heard a faint ruffle come from inside Ashley's room. He peeked inside and didn't see her on the couch.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled, standing up and removing his hand from Cassie's.

"Ash?" He asked as he walked through the dressing room.

He heard a groan come from her bathroom.

"Babe..."

There she was, curled up in a ball next to the sink, pale and sickly.

"Hmh," she groaned.

"Come on, let's get you home," he mumbled, putting his arms around her and picking her up bridal style.

"You have a scene with Cassie," the girl barely managed to say, weakly wrapping her arms around Tyler's neck.

"I'll shot it tomorrow, and Marlene said she wanted an extra day so it works out, but I'm taking you home either way," he stated, grabbing their things and walking to his car.

"You should stay, she's better than me anyways," Ashley yawned, putting her head against his chest and falling asleep.

The boy looked down at her confused, about to say something, but realizing she was asleep. He sighed and put her in the passengers seat of his car. Thinking about what she had said the entire way to her house, Tyler still couldn't figure out what she meant. He carried Ashley up to her room and set her on the bed.

"Ty...," The blonde managed to breath out.

"I'm right here," he replied, sitting next to her on the bed, placing her head in his lap.

She smiled slightly up at him, taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Can I, um, can I ask you something?" Tyler questioned.

The girl nodded, "Anything."

"What did you mean earlier, in the car... You said 'she's better than me' ," he said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Nothing."

"Ash, tell me."

"There's just a lot of differences between Cassie and I..."

"Like?"

"Like how she's pretty, and skinny, and perfect."

"Y-you're not really sick are you..?"

She shook her head slightly, "No..."

Tyler moved Ashley so she was sitting up in his arms. He then kissed her cheek, holding her lovingly.

"That's you, you're perfect, beautiful and everything in between," he said.

She shook her head slowly, "Don't lie to me, I saw the way you two looked at each other."

"Ashley, look at me," he commanded softly.

Their gazes didn't meet, she stayed staring down at their intertwined hands. The boy took his free hand, put it to her chin lightly, and guided her towards him. Her eyes were teary, his were too when he saw the doubt and pain she had.

"I only want you, not her, not anyone else. You. Only you." He smiled softly.

"But I'm not like her..."

"Which is what I like about you. You don't have to be like her, I don't want you to be like her-"

"What am I to you?"

"You're perfect to me. And I don't want that changing."

Ashley smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Promise me you won't make yourself sick again. Please," the brunette begged.

She bit her lip, hesitating a moment, "I'll try, it's not easy, but I'll try."

Then, it was his turn to smile as he brought his hands and cupped her face, kissing her softly.

x-x-x

Happy New Year everyone :) I hope this wasn't too sappy or cheesy, but I felt like there had to be some cute scene between them because you all hated me for last chapter so I wanted to make up for it. I hope I didn't scare you all too much. Have a great day and comment! I love all the comments I get, they always make me smile :) -K


	8. Partners

PLL reference: Troian is Spencer who is with Toby who is played by Kegan, Lucy is Aria who is with Ezra who is played by Ian, Sasha is Alison who is with Emily who is played by Sasha, and Tyler plays Calwb who is with Hanna played by Ashley.

x-x-x

Beams of sun burst through Ashley's open windows in the bedroom. The blonde moaned as her eyes fluttered open, surprised to see Tyler already awake and on his phone with his arm around her.

"Morning babe," he mumbled.

She smiled and cuddled closer to him, putting her arms around his torso and whispering a "good morning".

They stayed like that, in comfortable silence, for a few minutes longer before Ashley piped up.

"You know, as much as I love this..." She started before the boy interrupted her.

"What's wrong?" He questioned nervously.

"Nothing, nothing at all, I'm just reeeeally hungry," the blonde giggled, exaggerating.

Tyler laughed, "Alright, I'll go make something."

"Yay! Thank you Ty," she bubbled, moving off him so he could get up.

As he stood up, she realized he was only in his jeans. Her eyes wandered over his perfectly toned figure, biting her lip.

"Stop staring, it's creepy," he smiled at her, purposefully showing off.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah."

He laughed slightly, kissing her cheek, then walked out to her kitchen.

Ten minutes later, a half-asleep Ashley entered her kitchen in an oversized t-shirt that she had found, and walked over to Tyler who was making pancakes for the both of them. She slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back. She felt him laugh a little.

"Babe I thought you were staying in bed," he said.

"I got lonely," she smiled.

He laughed and turned around so he could face her. The blonde looked up at Tyler with an innocent smile. Putting his arms around her, he leaned down and kissed her. She linked her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. They continued like that for a few moments until Ashley gently pulled away, still just centimeters from him.

"Blackburn, your pancakes are going to burn," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes and laughed slightly at her attempt of a cheesy pun. Ten minutes later they had both eaten, and we're now sitting on Ashley's couch watching some show they had found while channel surfing.

"What time do we have to go to set?" Ashley mumbled against the brunettes chest.

"Couple hours," he smiled, putting his arms around her.

She smiled up at him, then turned back to the tw which had a romantic add on, with a cheesy, cliché couple. They both laughed a little, and Tyler took that moment to start tickling Ashley's sides, causing her to squirm and resulting in him pinning her down beneath him.

"T-Tyler! St-stop!" She managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"Never!" He smiled, continuing to tickle her sides.

He left her no choice. She did the only thing that she knew would stop him. The petite blonde managed to gather all her strength, between laughter, and pull Tyler down to her, so their lips were connected. His hands immediately stopped tickling her, but lightly grabbed her waist. The kiss became deeper, Ashley's fingers ran through his hair, while his went under her shirt and made small circles on her back. The boys shirt became unbuttoned, and hers found her way to the floor.

"Ashley?" A voice called from her doorway.

"Shit," she mumbled, pulling away from Tyler.

Scrambling to make herself presentable, she picked up the oversized shirt from earlier, which happened to be Tyler's, and made her way over to the door. She peeped through her peep-hole only to find Shay, Keegan, Ian, and Sasha standing there, waiting.

"Hey, guys," she smiled, opening the door slightly, and just peeping her head out.

"Hey, We were worried about you. You ran off set so fast yesterday, we didn't get a chance to talk," Shay said, concern written over her face.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she reassured them.

"Really, if you need us, we're all here for you," Ian commented.

"Thanks guys," Ashley mumbled.

"Babe, who was at th-oh. Hi," Tyler awkwardly said as he appeared in the front doorway.

The four cast members looked at their friends, disheveled messes. Ashley's hair was everywhere, Tylers shirt half unbuttoned, his hair a mess, and her shirt was inside out.

"Oh my god! You two were totally hooking up right now!" Sasha squealed.

"You owe me ten bucks," smirked Ian to Sasha.

"You guys bet on us?" Ashley asked the group.

The other blonde looked at her, "how could we not? You already act like a couple, it was just a matter of time before you became one."

"And don't even try making excuses, we love that you two are together," Shay piped in.

"Really?" The blue-eyed blonde smiled.

"Of course," the group said in unison.

Tyler and Ashley both looked at each other smiling, and the brunette put an arm around her waist.

"Okay, well we'll leave you guys to do... Um, whatever you were doing," Keegan said as Sasha and Shay let giggles slip.

Ashley felt the blood rush to her cheeks, making her bright pink as they all walked back to Shays car. The couple watched them pile in and drive away to go wherever the day took them.

"They so know about us!" Ashley sighed, turning around and leaning on Tyler's chest.

He closed the door and backed her gently up against the walls, holding her in his strong arms.

"Don't worry about it, they love us together. It's just more for them to tease us about," he smiled down at her, reassuringly.

"I guess so," she paused, "yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right," he gloated.

She looked up at him, giggling, and playfully slapped his chest.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"There's only one way to make me do that," he smirked.

"Hm... I wonder what that is..." Ashley pretended to look confused.

He rolled his eyes, leaning down and kissing her. She kissed him back, passionately, running her hands through his tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance which she gladly gave kiss became more passionate, at this point it was as though they couldn't get enough of each other. Tyler once again pinned Ashley to the wall gently, as she jumped up onto him so her legs wrapped around his hips. She was the first to break away for air, but Tyler took this moment to move down to her neck. He kissed all down her neck and collar bone, then went back and focused on her pulse point, wanting to leave a mark. She moaned slightly, and her hands fumbled to get rid of his shirt. She pushed it off his body, as he did the same with hers, but his mouth never leaving her.

"Tyler..." She managed to breathe out.

"Yeah babe?" He mumbled, leaving a trail of kisses so he way at her ear.

"U-upstairs," she moaned.

"Are you sure?" He stopped and looked at her.

Her face was flushed, her hair a mess, and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to catch her breath again. She smiled, not being able to form words due to how adorable he was. One second he was all over her, yet he was also a gentleman. He would never want to pressure her into anything, and he would never forgive himself if he hurt her. That thought made her heart melt. She slowly nodded, and he smiled a little, then carried her upstairs to her room. He set her down on the floor, and she grabbed his hand leading him towards the bed. The blonde laid down, and pulled Tyler slowly on top of her so they could see eye to eye. He smiled the most genuine smile at her, before rejoining their lips. Her hands went up and down his back, and his stayed on her waist, gently rubbing circles in her his. After a few minutes, Ashley's hands traveled down his chest, to his belt buckle. She started to undo it before Tyler pulled away and gently grabbed her hands, stopping her.

"Baby, wait," he mumbled, opening his eyes to look at hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He sighed, "This is going to sound silly but..."

"You don't wanna do this, do you?"

"No, no of course I do, you know I do, just not like this. I want our first time together to be..special," he said, biting his lip.

Ashley's heart completely burst at that. Could he get any cuter? She thought.

"Thats not silly Ty," she smiled, grabbing both his hands and linking them with hers.

"It's not?"

"No, I think that's adorable."

He laughed a little, clearly blushing, and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Tyler rolled off of her, so he could lay next to the gorgeous blonde. He put one arm around her, and she laid her head on his chest. Ashley stared up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had just happen, causing her to smile like an idiot. Where as Tyler laid gazing at the girl next to him. The girl he was madly in love with.

x-x-x

"I win!" Ashley yelled as she ran onto set.

"Jesus you're fast," Tyler panted, stumbling next to her trying to catch his breath.

She laughed, "You owe me...," she pretended to think.

He looked down at her, anticipating what was next.

"You owe me a kiss, and a cuddle later," she smiled proudly.

"I can live with that," he linked his arms around her and kissed her.

"Get a room you two," Lucy yelled, not wanting to see her two best friends making out.

They both pulled away and laughed, then went and sat next to her.

"So what are we doing today?" Ashley asked Lucy.

"We're going on a field trip, we get to go to a club and film today," she smiled.

"She finally listened to me," the blonde joked and the two beside her laughed.

"Yeah yeah, just go change into costume so we can go already," Lucy laughed as she stood up and walked away.

"I wonder what Hanna and Caleb are doing at the bar..." Ashley smirked, going on top of Tyler's lap to straddle him.

He laughed, "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

She pouted, wanting to know in advance. Tyler quickly pecked her lips, gently took her off his lap, and stood up.

"Now go get dressed before we get in trouble. Again." He said, walking off to his dressing room.

x-x-x

"Okay, you all have one hour to learn your lines and stage directions. Your spike tape color is on your script, and the tape is on the floor, go team." Marlene instructed leaving all four pairs to do their jobs.

Troian and Keegan went into a private room, Sasha and Shay the room next to them, Ian and Lucy to the bar, and Tyler and Ashley stayed and sat in the far corner couch.

After many laughs, lines, and much procrastinating, Tyler and Ashley had learned both their parts and had started on their stage directions. The pair bumped into each other multiple times, and it only got worse when the rest of the couples came out to join them.

"Ian! Your spike mark is over there!" Lucy pointed, annoyed at Ian's Chilean behavior.

"Sasha, I think we grabbed each others script, I have the wrong tape color," Shay said, switching s scripts with Sasha.

Keegan and Troian laughed at how incredibly frustrated everyone was right now, but they knew once they started the scene that everything would come together.

"Alright, everyone learn their parts and blocking?" Marlene and Norman questioned as they looked around the room.

The cast nodded, putting their scripts down. Everyone got a few costume touch-ups, then went to their starting spike as the extras flooded into the club, occupying the empty space.

"Action!" Norman yelled.

"Do we really trust Melissa now? After everything she's done, are we sure she's telling us the truth?" Ashley asked, taking a small sip of the fake martini she had been handed.

"Let's just take a night to have fun. You guys have been so stressed since Jenna and Melissa came back," Keegan said.

"Yeah... We should have a night off." Lucy reiterated.

"What good is tomorrow when you can worry about it today," Troian sighed, looking down at her drink, mindlessly playing with the little blue napkin.

Ian, Keegan, Tyler, and Sasha all looked at each other. Ian and Sasha stage (or fake) whispered something in their significant others ear, then walked out of the frame with their partner. Keegan stayed at the bar with Troian, while Ashley finished her drink and was gently pulled up from the seat by Tyler who lead her to the dance floor. Somewhere in the crowd were Ian and Lucy, but they couldn't seem to find them.

"Dance with me," Tyler said, holding his hand out to Ashley.

She gladly took it, smiling at him, pretending to be tipsy. The slow tempo song ended, and the electronic pop music filled the air as the couples around them started to dance. The camera lens stayed on them for a couple minutes as the pair dances against each other. Ashley's arms around Tyler's neck, facing away from him, and his arms around her waist. They stayed like this for a while, until the camera panned off to Keegan and Troian across the room, leaving Tyler and Ashley to do what they wanted to.

"I'll be right back," The blonde mumbled, looking down at her phone and walking away.

Tyler stayed there, dancing by himself for a while, until he was finally curious as to where Ashley went. Since they were still in the scene, he had to call her by her characters name, Hanna.

"Hanna?" The boy called out into the sea of endless people.

The lights around him became a blur, everything numbing to the touch, all he could hear was the scared beat of his heart amongst the thudding of music.

"Hanna!" He yelled, hoping to see the blonde girl again.

She's gone. His heart started to pound as the scene became more and more real. He couldn't see her. Marlene sent them on a wild goose chase and this is what happened, he's having a mental breakdown not being able to find his angel. He had walked the entire perimeter of the club, not seeing her anywhere. His pacing caught Shays attention, and she came over to him, worried.

"Ty, is everything okay?" She asked.

"No, I-I can't find Ashley. She went to take a call about twenty minutes ago and she hasn't come back. I've looked everywhere." He said panic ridden in his voice.

"It's okay, I'm sure she's here somewhere. She couldn't have gone far." The brunette reassured him, putting her hand on his arm to comfort him.

He nodded a little, looking around, where was she? He looked once more around the inside of the building, then decided to go outside.

"Ashley?" He called out, not needing to call her by "Hanna" any longer.

"Hmh," a weak mumble came from the side of the building.

He slowly walked over and saw her sitting down. A bloody and bruised lip was accompanied by a swollen eye and tousled hair.

"Baby!" He gasped, immediately going to her side.

"Tyler..." She mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm here." He stated, pulling her into his arms.

He took her phone from her hand, looking at the letters sprawled across the screen.

 _Watchmewatchyou: See you soon, babe._

He frantically looked around, holding the blonde closer and tighter. Who had just texted her?

x-x-x

So, if you hate me for this I'm so super sorry, but if you watch One Tree Hill, you might know what's coming next... :) I know I haven't updated in a long time, but finals are over, I'm no longer sick, and I'm on spring break(!) so I'll be able to update a lot faster now! Thank you to everyone who read _pieces_ (if you haven't, you should go read it), that should be updated soon, but it will sadly be the last part. And thank you to everyone who left a review, I love reading them, they always make me smile, and are my motivation to keep writing. If you ever have a request, comment, concern, or just want to talk to me, you can always message me! I love hearing from you :) -K


	9. Stalkers

{Chapter rated M. I've been getting a lot of messages asking for some smut, but since I personally can't write that, I asked a friend (who is not currently on wattpad) and only that part is written by her. I will tell you where to skip so you don't have to read if you are not comfortable.}

"Ashley, you're needed on set," Chad Lowe interrupted the brunette and the blonde.

"Okay, I'll be right there," she softly said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Chad left Tyler's dressing room, leaving the pair alone again, only for Ashley to break out into sobs.

"I-I can't do it T-Ty," she managed.

He held her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her as he placed kisses sporadically in her hairline mumbling, "You can do it babe. No ones going to hurt you out there, and it's only the crew watching. I'll be right there by Marlene."

Her cries slowly subsided, though she stayed in his arms for a minute or so until there was a knock at Tyler's door, signaling they needed to come out. The brunette boy slowly handed Ashley her script, kissed her cheek tenderly, and told her he would be out in a minute. She slowly walked out into the busy environment and met up with Troian, who she would film the scene with. The blonde calmed herself, ready to do the job she was being paid to do, and started the scene. She paced back and forth in "Spencer's" room. She saw Tyler by Marlene in the corner of her eye, instantly making her feel better.

"What are we supposed to do? Just leave Aria there to fend for herself? She could be with a murderer!" The blonde said.

"Okay calm down, we don't know if Ezra really is 'A' yet, it's just a suspicion," Troian reiterated, trying to calm her friend down.

"A suspicion that could get her k-killed."

"It won't. Ezra loves Aria, no matter what he has or has not done to us, he would never truly hurt her."

"Y-you don't know t-that," the girl began to shake, subtly looking for Tyler, only to find him gone.

"Cut!" Norman yelled.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Troian asked, gently placing her hand on the blondes shoulder.

"N-nothing. I just don't feel w-well," she mumbled, "I need to go."

With those last words, she ran off back to Tyler's dressing room hoping with all her heart that he would be there. She burst through the door, her whole body beginning to shake as she looked around the room unable to see him anywhere.

"Tyler?!" She cried out, falling to the floor.

Her whole body shook as her lungs became tighter and tighter, making it hard to breathe. Her breaths became short and shallow, her face turning pale whilst the room around her seemed to close in on her. She curled into a ball in his floor, not noticing the tears that had started to fall from her baby blue eyes. No sooner than the first year had fallen onto the carpet did she feel a strong pair of arms wrap around her, pulling her into a strong, familiar chest. Her first instinct was to struggle, both because it took her a minute to register who was holding her and because she wanted to fight this herself, but her body refused to move as she continued to tremble.

"Hey, baby breathe, you're okay. It's me, it's Tyler," he hushed her softly.

He held her tightly against him, the blonde still gasping for breath. He panicked. He tried to think of anything to help the girl currently crumbling beneath him. All he could remember was something he had seen while watching Teen Wolf with Ashley and he hoped it would work. Tyler's hands made Ashley look at him, connecting their lips in a kiss. The blonde's body slowly stopped shaking and she regained control of her senses. Once he was confidant she was okay, he slowly pulled back, allowing both of them to breathe properly. He held her hand, taking her into his lap as he sat on the floor in the middle of his dressing room. She curled into a ball, letting his arms go around her whilst making her feel as safe as she possibly could. A couple minutes of comfortable silence passed before either one of them finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," Ashley whispered, her voice breaking off.

"You have nothing to be apologizing for princess, that wasn't your fault," he said gently, kissing the top of her head.

She leaned her head against his chest, her eyes fluttering shut as a sudden tiredness came over her. They couple stayed in that same position until he could tell that she was just about to fall asleep.

"Baby I have to go film," he whispered.

"Mkay," she mumbled, her hands gently gripping the material of his dark blue shirt while cuddling closer.

He laughed a little, but continues to hold her until sleep overcame her petite body. Tyler slowly gathered her up in his arms, and cautiously stood up as though not to wake her. He placed her on his sofa, watching her sink into the sea of pillows and comfortably readjust herself. He smiled at the sight, knowing he needed to let her sleep because she hadn't gotten much lately due to paranoia, though he couldn't blame her. They stayed up the last two nights together, neither one of them catching a wink of sleep but he didn't care as long as she was safe. The brunette kissed Ashley's cheek, softly put a blanket over her, then quietly walked out after writing a note saying he was filming incase she woke up before he got back.

Two hours later, the blondes eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the light. She reached both arms out, expecting to find Tyler next to her.

"Tyler?" She mumbled, sitting up and holding her pounding head after not feeling him next to her.

She looked around the room, seeing a note taped to the door. The girl smiled a little, clumsily walking over and taking the note in her hands.

 _Out filming a scene with Keegan, be back soon. X_

She sighed, once again looking around the room for some form of entertainment. She didn't feel like watching television, and Tyler had a habit of keeping his dressing room meticulously clean so she couldn't do anything, and everyone else was filming. After a good few minutes of deciding what she wanted to do, she figured she would go home and grab a couple things before heading over to Tyler's to surprise him. Ashley figured he should be done filming soon, and she could manage a little while on her own. She wrote a quick note, saying she had gone home, and tapped it onto the front of his door. The girl then gathered her belongings and slinked outside into her car. It didn't take long before she was at her house, safe in the gated community, and walking into two little dogs jumping at her feet. Ashley smiled, bending down to pet both of them, she hadn't seen them in days. Her neighbor had kindly taken care of the two while she stayed with Tyler where she knew she was always safe. Then, she got a text. She quickly pulled the rose-gold iPhone 6 out of her denim shorts, expecting there to be a text from Tyler. Instead, she opened her messages to find a short video of her playing with her dogs just a few short minutes earlier.

The anonymous sender then commented, "I see you."

Ashley panicked. Her heart started to race, her head pounding as a million thoughts raced in her mind contemplating what to do. She heard her phone ring again, this time a video of her fanfic king came from the number. She backed herself into a corner, looking around at every surrounding object and area. The blonde tried calling Tyler, who didn't pick up, then called again, praying he would answer but to no avail. She closed her eyes, breathing in through her nose for five counts and out through her mouth for ten to attempt to slow her breathing. The minute she opened her eyes, she saw a figure duck down by her window next to her front door. She raced over, locking the door as fast she could before returning to her corner. Both Olive and Walter barked, looking straight at the window, only adding to her paranoia.

 _You're trapped. Might as well come out princess, or you'll force me to come in._ Her phone beeped.

Ashley ran to her kitchen, grabbing the first sharp object she saw, a bread cutting knife.

 _Smash. Crack._

Suddenly the sound of breaking glass filled her house along with thick boots clunking along her wooden floorboards. She hide herself along the wall in her kitchen, waiting for the mystery attacker to appear. The girl closed her eyes momentarily, gathering every ounce of strength she had and stilling her breathing as the footsteps became closer and louder. A tall, skinny figure dressed in all black came into the kitchen, into her direct view. Her heart momentarily raced as the figure slowly looked around, his back faced to her. Ashley slowly stepped to the side, into the open doorway and took small, quiet steps back, grateful she had chosen flats that morning. As soon as she was a few paces into the other room, she turned and ran. Her blonde hair blew behind her petite body as she ran, the intruder gaining on her every step. She ran through the living room, the parlor, and over to her front door. Fumbling with the lock, the heavy footsteps behind her became louder as she finally opened the door, setting herself free into her cul-de-sac. She ran as fast as her pale legs would take her, the bread knife clutched in her right hand. The grimly dressed invader just paces behind her. Then, she saw a familiar white SUV pull around the corner. Shay. She ran over, dropping the knife, as the tan brunette stepped out of the car, going over to her blonde best friend. Seeing the new person, the attacker ran in the opposite direction, disappearing into a sea of greenery.

"Ash, are you okay? What happened? Where's Tyler?" Shay asked, holding her friend as close as she could.

Ashley shook her head, not wanting to talk, just to be held in her arms. They stayed there, in the middle of the road, for seven comfortable minutes before Ashley finally said something.

"Olive and Walter..." She mumbled, fearful the stalker would come back and hurt them.

"I'll go get them, don't worry. Go wait in the car, lock the doors. Okay?," Shay soothed.

She nodded slightly, her voice breaking as she said a quick thank you before slumping into Shays car and locking the doors.

x-x-x

"Babe, thank god you're okay," Tyler exclaimed as he walked through the doors to his house.

Shay had taken Ashley, Olive, and Walter all to Tyler's house while he finished filming. Both girls laid on the couch watching Gilmore Girls as they waited for him to come home. As soon as the blonde saw Tyler, she stood up, immediately going over then wrapped her arms around him. Shay got up and gathered her things, knowing it was best to leave the two alone. She had just barely walked out the door when Ashley burst into sobs.

"I-I was so scared Ty. And I t-tried to c-call you but you d-didn't answer me," she stumbled over her words, tightening her grip on the boy.

"Shh, it's okay princess, you're okay. I'm not leaving you again. This never should have happened," he lulled her softly and quietly.

"What if he comes after me at my house again?" The girl sniffled, looking up at the brunette.

He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears streaming down her porcelain skin, "He won't."

"I have to go back sooner or later, and what if you're on set again?"

"I want you to move in with me."

"Wait, what?"

"Why not? Most of your stuff is here anyways, you're always here or I'm at your place, Dylan loves Olive and Walter, I have the room, I don't see any reason not to."

"Don't you think we're moving a little fast? We haven't even slept together yet."

"Because I want it to mean something and no, I don't think we're moving fast. I've been wanting to ask for a while but I never had a real reason to until now. I want to make sure you're safe Ashley."

She sighed, running a hand through her blonde locks.

"Okay," she said small and unsure.

"Now no one can hurt you, I'm always going to be here to protect you," he smiled a little, returning his hands around her waist and placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"I know you will," she smiled, looking up at him.

His brown eyes searched her bright blue eyes, and the next thing he knew, their lips locked onto each others. They kissed with a newfound passion, a new desire, lust. The kiss deepened, they both pulled each other as close as they could possibly be. This is how he wanted it to be, this is how he wanted their first time together. It was happening.

"Babe," he mumbled, pulling away.

"Yeah?" She whispered, linking her hand in his.

"Come here," he smiled, leading her into the bathroom.

She laughed a little, "Ty, what are you doing?"

He smiled, turning on the bathtub for her and getting out her favorite salts, "It was a long day for you, I know how much you love this."

She smiled, most likely for the first time that day, "Thank you."

"I'll be in my-our room if you need anything," Tyler kissed her cheek, exiting the bathroom to leave the blonde alone and relaxed while he did something.

He got out a couple candles, placing a few into the bathroom once he had heard her get into the bubble bath. The boy smiled as he looked at peaceful Ashley, her eyes closed as the hot water and bubbles surrounded her. He turned down the lights, placing them near her so she could see once she opened her eyes. Tyler left her as quickly as he had gone in, getting back to work on his room. He cleaned up around the floors, just throwing dirty clothes that had found their way there into the hamper so the room looked semi-respectable. Then he put candles, a couple scented like Vanilla because those were her favorite, sporadically around the room until he was content and dimmed the lights. Just a couple minutes after he had finished, he heard the water in his bathroom being sloshed around, most likely Ashley getting out.

"Babe, I loved the candles, your really didn't have to- oh my," she stopped mid sentence when she appeared into Tyler's room and saw her surroundings.

He walked over to her, loving the sight of her in his shirt with her messy beach waves perfectly framing her face.

"I told you, I wanted it to be special," Tyler smiled, placing a hand on her cheek and the other in her waist as her arms looped around his neck.

Tonight was diffidently going to be special.

 **(SKIP HERE)**

Before she knew it, his lips were in hers, his tongue begging for entrance to which she gladly obliged. Their tongues fought for dominance until Ashley succumbed to him and let him overpower her. His hands send under her shirt, gently lifting it over her head as she pushed him backwards towards the bed. He tossed the shirt somewhere in the room, his lips moving to her neck. After a moment, her moans filled the air when he started to leave his mark on her sweet spot. He bit and sucked and soothed, and her mind zoned in on that one spot. Everything else was gone, the only thing was his lips on her skin which made her heart and stomach do flips. Once he was finally content, his lips moves to her collarbone, then her breasts, and her hands moved to remove his shirt, tossing it aside. She made quick work of his jeans, leaving him clad in his boxers. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips when he saw her matching red lace bra and panties, feeling himself grow harder.

"You're so beautiful," he mumbled, pausing his movements to sincerely look her in the eye.

She blushed, which he thought was the cutest thing he had ever seen, then gently pushed him down on the bed. Ashley climbed on top of him, her legs straddling either side of his waist before reaching around herself and unhooking her bra to let it fall to the floor somewhere. He let out a small moan when she leaned down and both of their bare chests touched while her mouth reconnected and slanted over his. Her hair cascades around them, creating a little blonde shield from the rest of the world. His hands ran up and down her back slowly, then moved he her front and up until he reached her breasts.

"Tyler," she moaned as his hands did wonderful things to her.

He took that moment to flip them, topping her and letting his mouth roam her body. He went from her neck, to her collarbone, then to her chest, taking her left breast into his mouth while his hand cupped her right. He couldn't help but love the sounds coming out of the girls mouth in appreciation of what he was doing to her body. He placed kisses all over her breast, his tongue flicked over her pebbled nipple, then going over to her right to do the same.

"Babe..." She mumbled, slightly pulling his hair signaling him to look at her.

His eyes pierced hers.

"As much as I love this, I need you," she mumbled breathy.

He smiled, nodding slightly as her hands ridded him of his last article of clothing. Tyler reached over to his nightstand to grab a condom before the blonde pulled his hand back, linking it with his.

"I'm on the pill, I want to feel you," she bit her lip.

In this moment, he thought she couldn't possibly get any better. She laid vulnerably naked beneath him, biting her lips with an adorable blush rising in her cheeks. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her removing her panties, the last item of her clothing. Ashley's hands roamed his chest, bringing him back into reality, then he braced himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently, looking directly at her to make sure this is what she wanted.

"I'm sure," she smiled, reaching a hand up through his hair and pulling his lips down to hers.

He slowly pushed his member into her tight heat, both letting out a moan against each other at the sensation. Ashley's back arched up, her chest meeting his once again and his arms went tightly around her waist, pulling her closer than seemed possible. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist, giving both of them an amazing pleasure at the newfound angle.

"Babe..." He mumbled, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Don't stop...please," she managed to stutter out between pants.

If he kept going at the rate he was at, they would both be done sooner than he wanted, so he slowed down. He took his time with her, penetrating her body and leaving kisses over every inch of skin he could find. The blondes lips repeated Tyler's name like a chant in between moans. This was definitely better than either one of them hoped for. The boy couldn't help the groan that escaped him as Ashley rose her hips to his, grinding herself against him as her nails raked his back giving him a painful pleasure.

"Shit, Ty," the blonde cursed, a familiar pit rising in her stomach.

"Let it go babe," he kissed her collarbone.

Tyler added his fingers into the mix, stroking her clit and loving the sounds of approval he got. A few more gentle thrusts, moans, and strokes became before they were both sent over the edge. Ashley first, her already tight heat became even tighter around his length. He couldn't hold himself any longer and released himself into her. Ashley chanted Tyler's name as he did hers, both riding out the tidal wave as long as they possibly could. Tyler collapsed next to the girl, taking her into his arms. They stayed like that for minutes until both caught their breath and their senses returned to them. The blonde stared at Tyler with a goofy grin on her face. Ryan had never made love to her like that, he was always quick, sloppy, never caring about her. But Tyler... Her grin got bigger as she replayed the moments and pleasures in her mind.

 **(OKAY YOU'RE GOOD)**

As Tyler lay there holding Ashley, absent mindedly twirling a piece of her hair with his fingers, he realized something.

"I love you," he blurted before he had time to think.

Ashley looked up at him, stunned for a moment. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, she kissed him. It was a quick, yet still intense kiss.

"I love you too," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him and burying herself in his chest.

He placed a small kiss on her hairline, mumbling a "goodnight", before both drifted to sleep.

x-x-x

"Coming," Tyler said, wondering who could possibly be at the door at eight A.M on a Saturday.

He slipped his shirt on over his jeans, practically running to the door so as not to wake Ashley up.

"He-oh, hey Cassie," the boy smiled slightly, moving aside to let his co-worker in.

"Hey. I'm sorry for just dropping by, but Chad just texted me about the press event later and I had a lot of questions. I can go ask someone else if you're busy," she said politely, stepping into his spacious home and looking around.

"No, you're okay. What's up?" He asked as he moved over to his sofa then gestured for her to sit next to him.

"Well, I just wanted to know how these things work. I mean, I've never really been to a premier before and I don't know what to wear or where to go or anything..."

He laughed a little at her nerves, then reassured her of everything. He told her what car service to use, what the usual "dress code" was, where to go and when, everything else that she could possibly need. He hadn't realized, but an entire hour had gone by as he talked with Cassie. Once he had answered her questions and calmed her nerves, they began to really talk. They had a lot more in common than he had realized before.

"Thank you Tyler. I don't know what I would've done without you," she said softly, her brown orbs looking up at him as he leaned against his doorway.

"Anytime," he smiled, a little uncomfortable at the distance between them.

There were only inches between them, that space grew smaller and smaller with every second that passed until she was clearly in front of him. Suddenly, her lips were on his, her hands went and cupped his face. He didn't react immediately but he pulled back once he collected the jumbled thoughts running through his mind.

"Cassie... We can't. I'm with Ashley," the boy affirmed, taking a step back from the girl.

"Well, you deserve better. Call me when you realize that," she smirked, slyly walking back to her car before driving off.

He watched her until her car was a tiny speck, then it disappeared. What he didn't know, was Ashley had seen the whole thing. Well, most of it. She had ran off after Cassie kissed Tyler and he stood there like an idiot not doing anything to engage or discourage her. She let a few minutes pass, pretending she was still asleep, knowing he wouldn't come in the room, and gathered herself, taking every bit of strength it had not to burst into tears. Once she had calmed herself, she walked out into the living room, seeing Tyler in the kitchen.

"I-um, I'm gonna go over to Shays for a while to get ready for the premier," she said just above a whisper, hastily walking to the kitchen and standing next to him.

"Okay," he smiled cluelessly, "have fun. Be safe. Call me later?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

She smiled back in response, watching his face sink a little when she didn't say it back. He bent down and kisses her cheek none the less before turning back to sorting through his mail.

She grabbed her bag, headed out the door, unprepared for what was to happen next.

x-x-x

Dun dun dun, cliffhanger. I know I say this in a lot of my updates but I really am back now. I lost my inspiration for a while and tried to force myself to write but everything I wrote was never any good and I want you all to have the best I think I can do. But now I have my inspiration back, I'm on summer vacation from school, and I have an idea for a new story which you'll hear more about later ;) I won't be posting it until I have a clear understanding of what I want to do, where I want the story and characters to go, and have a few chapters mapped out so you don't have to wait three months for me to update! Anywho, I hope you all have been stellar lately, and enjoyed this chapter. Please review and comment on what you thought about the PLL season premier :) Oh, and I've been so obsessed with silenceeverything's stories lately, I would really love if you all went and read them, especially Restraints of Renown which is my all time favorite thing at the moment. Have a lovely day -K


	10. Tormentors

"Troi?" Ashley sniffled into her iPhone 6s.

"Ashley? What's wrong?" The brunettes voice was groggy and drawn out.

"C-can I stay w-with you tonight? I don't w-want to be alone..."

"Of course you can, but it's two in the morning, shouldn't you be with Tyler?"

"We um, I... I didn't feel well and I just really wanted to be with a friend tonight..."

"Okay, well where are you? Let Patrick or me come get you."

"No, that's okay, I'm almost to your place anyways, I just wanted to call and make sure it was okay," she sniffled again, her red nose frost bitten in the cold, September air.

"Alright... Be careful okay? Call me when you're here and I'll open the gate," Troian sighed as she let her eyes slowly close again.

"I'll see you in a few," the blonde piped and clicked the little red button on her screen to end the call.

She wandered through the streets, turning left on every corner until she was a street away from Troian's house. A small black car lurked behind her, yet she had t seemed to notice as she was too caught up in her own disorderly thoughts. A loud whistle behind her pulled her out of her own head, looking back only to see pitch black darkness and a tiny streetlight in the corner. She turned around so quickly, that one of her bracelets flew off her hand, and as she bent down to retrieve it, a figure popped out from behind the bush. She barely had time to process the situation before the attacker pushed a black cloth bag over her head and tied a rope around her hands.

"Mhm! Mhmhmhhhm," her cries for help distorted and panicked as she felt her body being pushed in a direction.

In the suddenness of it all, Ashley's phone had fallen out of her back pocket, shattering on the ground next to her golden bangle bracelet. The tall figure pushed her towards their car, shoving her into the back seat and speeding off.

x-x-x

"Shit!" Troian cursed as her alarm clock woke her from her restful sleep.

The events from last night came flooding back into her memory, including the phone call with Ashley. She shot straight out of bed, immediately going into her living room and calling the blondes name.

"Ashley? Benzo where are you?" She asked out into the open air.

After a few moments with no response, she started to panic and wandered through all the rooms in her house. Her mind raced when she didn't see any sign of the girl.

"Okay, maybe she went back to Tyler's, o-or one of the other girls, and forgot to tell me..." She mumbled.

She quickly sent out a group text to everyone in the cast asking if they had seen Ashley.

 _Last I knew she was with Ty -Lucy_

 _Same -Shay_

 _Haven't heard from her -Keegan_

 _Me neither -Sasha_

 _No, sorry I have not. -Ian_

 _She's not with me, she left last night. Why? Is everything okay? -Tyler_

"This cannot be happening, I lost Ashley. I freaking lost Ashley Benson," she muttered, pacing in her kitchen.

"Babe, what's going on?" Patrick emerged from their bedroom, tiredly walking over to his fiancé.

"Uh, nothing," she smiled while she grabbed her coat, "I'm just gonna go for a walk. I'll see you tonight."

 _Get your ass over to my house right now_

And with that text to Tyler, Troian left her house with no idea where Ashley was or what she would find.

x-x-x

"What the hell do you want?!" Ashley spat as her kidnapper took the bag off of her head to let her take in the pitch black surroundings.

"Nothing much, just everything you have," the figure lifted off their ski mask revealing something that almost made Ashley fall straight out of the chair she was tied to.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

The girl in front of her was her. A tall, blonde, blue eyed girl who looked exactly like her. They could be twins.

"W-who are you?"

"Oh me? I'm no one yet, but starting today, I'm you." The girl smirked.

Ashley shook her head in disbelief, "No, no you can't be me. They won't believe you."

The doppelgänger laughed, "I think they will," the smile on her face turned to a pout, "I'm Ashley Benson, I saw my boyfriend kissing some whore, none of my friends like me, and I can barely act."

"That's not what I sound like."

"Please, it is, and no ones going to even notice the difference between us. You'll be locked away here while I go party and destroy your career for everything it's worth."

"Fine, do whatever you want," there was no way in hell she was getting away with this.

"Great, glad you feel that way," she untied Ashley's hands and put them into metal cuffs that were built into the table, "now we're going to play a little game."

"What game."

"I'm gonna ask you a question, and every time you lie or refuse to answer, I'll hurt you or someone you love."

Ashley gave the blonde a deadpan look, already wishing the game was over, "Fine."

(AN: to make this less confusing, the twin will now be referred to as Ashley)

x-x-x

"You what?! Tyler how stupid are you!" Troian slapped his arm.

"She kissed me! I pulled back, but I don't think Ashley saw that, I tried to go after her but she just ran," he argued.

"Ashley's missing and you kissed another girl, great."

"She kissed me!"

"I don't care. One of my best friends didn't show up when they said they were going to and no one can find her so you better shut up before I hurt you for hurting her and causing all this. You better hope she just forgot to tell one of us she's visiting family or something," she warned, glaring at the brunette boy in front of her.

She was about to continue verbally jabbing at the boy when her phone buzzed with a new text.

 _Sorry I didn't show last night. Fell and broke my phone and went to my moms, talk more on set later -Ash_

She let out a sigh of relief, "It's Ashley, she's okay."

"See? I told you, she's fine," he smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be on set right now?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so are you."

"Right, I am, let's go."

The two didn't mutter a single word to each other on the way there. The air cut be cut with a knife it the tension was so thick.

"Ashley said she's okay," Tyler commented as he noticed how the girls knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so harshly.

"We haven't physically seen her yet Tyler, she could be lying," the tall brunette mumbled as she turned the corner into the Warner Brother Studios parking lot.

"I'm sure she's fine, she just had a bad night," he went on with his eyes rolled.

Troian pulled up into her parking spot, turned the car off, and turned to look at Tyler, "Yeah, no thanks to you."

Tyler once again rolled his eyes, she was being so dramatic. Of course Ashley was fine, she had to be. If she wasn't, it would be all his fault. How would he live with that guilt? The two got out of the car, a small wave of relief came over them as they walked past Ashley's car.

"See, she's here, she's okay," the brown haired boy concluded.

Troian didn't say anything in response, she just stalked on further and left the boy far behind. He muttered a comment to himself under his breath then grumpily walked into the large building.

"Ashley!" He heard someone squeal, guessing it was most likely Troian.

The brunette bit turned the corner to craft services to see Lucy, Shay, and Troian all hugging Ashley and huddling around her. All he could hear was faint "What happened?"'s and "Why didn't you tell me?"'s through the girls' low talking. He bit his lip, mentally debating on whether to go over and talk to her now, but decided it was best to let the girls catch up and he could get a moment alone with her later. Tyler continued walking to his dressing room and went over his lines with Keegan until his first scene with Ashley had been called up.

"Here goes nothing," he murmured to himself as he walked to the set of Hanna's house.

Ashley was looking down at her script, sitting on the couch in Hanna's living room as she waited for Tyler to come and Norman to yell action. The boy carefully sat down on the couch next to her while absentmindedly playing with the rip in his jeans. Ashley looked up at him, giving him a look he couldn't miss. A look of regret and remorse, of disgust and anger towards him. He watched her go back to reviewing her lines and gave himself a minute to mentally prepare what he was going to say.

"Ashley look, I'm really sorry about what happened the other night. I didn't invite her over and if I had known all that was going to happen, I wouldn't have opened the door, let alone let her in," Tyler confessed, stumbling over the words as he tried to force them out of his mouth as quickly as he could.

The blonde looked up at him, processing everything he had just said, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

"What?"

She turned to face him on the couch and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Last night, what happened shouldn't have. I get it. We both made mistakes but I think we can move on from it."

"Right, yeah..."

Tyler looked at the girl slightly confused. This wasn't the reaction he thought he would get after how she had reacted just hours earlier.

"Do you want to come over to my place later? We should talk and rehearse, I'm having trouble on the next Haleb scene," her eyes nervously darted from him to the floor then back up to him as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Uh yeah, of course," he smiled slightly.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Norman interrupted the conversation in order to start the scene.

Both actors nodded and proceeded to immerse themselves into their characters as their scene started.

x-x-x

"Cast meeting in ten minutes! Everyone in the writers room!" A crew member yelled to the dressing rooms and everyone in the soundstage.

A chorus of "okay"'s and "thank you"'s followed. Soon you could hear shuffling, footsteps, and doors closing all around the studio as all the actors made their ways to the writers room. They took their seats one by one at the rectangular arrangement of tables which they usually used for table reads. Tyler sat in his usual spot, never once noticing how Cassie had slipped into the seat next left of him, but turned and smiled as Ashley room the seat to his right.

"Hey," he whispered to bed with a small and warming smile on his face.

She didn't smile back, but instead arranged her things and gave a quick "Hey" back. Tyler turned back to look at Marlene and Norman who stood in the middle of the tables, wondering if he had done or said something wrong to cause Ashley's coldness all of a sudden. He shook his thoughts to the back of his mind and willed himself to pay attention to what was happening.

"We just wanted to say great job to everyone. We know these last few weeks have been difficult for someone of you, but your hard work and commitment definitely show. Once we finish next weeks episode, we will hopefully be moving locations for a small flashback for the girls. We're hoping it will be in either London or Ireland," Marlene announced earning some cheers and excited looks from everyone in the cast.

Norman laughed and continued what Marlene had been saying, "Everyone will be going, but not everyone will have a scene. Room assignments are up to you to discuss but there can be no more than three people to a room so choose wisely."

Cassie smirked, slightly nudging Tyler with her elbow, "Hear that Ty? We could be sharing a room."

The brunette rolled his eyes and ignored her. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes he Ashley hadn't reacted to Cassie's remark, which was strange. The blonde sat there half listening, half on her phone being as unsocial as she could be. Every time Tyler tried to talk to her, she would pretend like she didn't hear him and stay on her phone or turn to talk to Lucy who sat besides her. This was so not like her. No matter what Tyler had done, she had never treated him this way...

After the meeting was over, they were all wrapped for the day, and some decided to go out and grab a bite to eat together.

"Ash! Are you coming with us to get some food? I'm starving," Shay asked as she ran to catch up with the girl.

"No, not hungry." Ashley snarked in a straightforward tone.

"Oh, okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I just don't want to eat right now."

"Do you wanna just come and talk with us? We might go to Sunset afterwards."

"Shay I have a life outside of this, I have to be somewhere."

"Okay fine," the tan brunette looked slightly hurt by her friends harshness, "Well um, call me later?"

"Sure." Ashley said, never once looking up to see Shay.

The girl sighed and walked off, towards Keegan, Tyler, Troian, Ian, and Sasha, who were all joining her to eat. Once she found her group, everyone immediately picked up on her change in mood from her usually bubbly self.

"Buttah, is everything okay?" Troian asked, wrapping her arm around the girls shoulders.

"Yeah, Ashley's just a little off today. I've never seen her like that..." She replied.

"She was weird with me too, but that's a given for what happened," Tyler mentioned.

"She had a rough week, I'm sure it's just catching up to her," Ian commented, his smile making everyone feel a little better.

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled as they walked off of Warner Brother Studios to continue their day.

x-x-x

"Your friends are so annoying, God," the twin complained as she walked into the cabin and over to the real Ashley.

The tied up blonde rolled her eyes and continues to struggle against her restraints. The twin laughed, sitting directly in front of her.

"They'll realize it's not me, you won't get away with this," the blonde piped.

"Really? They didn't seem to notice anything too off today. Matter of fact, I believe a certain co-star is coming over later to..chat," the twin smirked, "and you won't be able to help him. This is my life now."

"What did I do to you that made you hate me so much? I don't even know you!" Real Ashley cried.

"Right, well I guess I should start from the beginning," the kidnapped stood up and started walking in a line in front of Ashley as though she was pacing, "My name is Chloe, I'm twenty six, and as you know, I'm your twin."

Chloe paused and looked over at Ashley in her restraints.

"You don't remember, but we grew up together for a few years, up until we were about five. Then, you started your interest in film and acting, and our mom decided that one of us was enough, she couldn't handle the other, so she passed me off to some family member and I never saw you again."

"That had nothing to do with me," Ashley sniped.

"If you hadn't become so successful, maybe our mom would've kept me! You have the life I should've had. You have it so easy. Perfect job, perfect friends, perfect boyfriend, perfect life!"

"You don't know anything about that."

"Please. I've been following you for long enough to know. You got in some silly little fight with Tyler last night, you hate that Cassie girl, and Ryan has been on your mind just ever so often."

"Which is all you know. They'll figure out you're not me, you don't know everything."

"You're right, I don't. Which is where our little game comes in handy. Whatever I don't know, you're going to tell me. If you lie, I hurt someone. If you don't tell me, I hurt someone. If you tell me the truth, everyone gets to see another day, including you."

"I'm tied up, how am I going to tell you anything?"

"Using these," Chloe brought out a pair of wireless blue tooth earphones, "We'll be continuously talking and if you do anything to mess anything up, well you know the consequences."

Ashley starred up at the girl hovering above her and gave her a deadpan look of anger.

"Fine."

"Good, now I have to go meet some people. If you're good, maybe I'll let you talk to that boy you like."

"Leave Tyler out of this," Ashley squirmed.

"He's so sweet, I'd hate to see anything happen to him," Chloe smirked as she saw fear flood her twins bright blue eyes.

"Leave him alone," Ashley managed to whisper out.

"We'll see. I might just have some fun with him tonight."

With that, she left to go meet the brunette boy who had was completely unaware of what he had gotten himself into.

x-x-x

Part two coming later this week because I've been a terrible person and not updated. But you don't want to hear my excuses, y'all probably just want to hear that I'll be updating again this week, hopefully twice after this, so triple the reading and the Tyshley! All of your reviews made me push myself to write no matter how busy I got or what was happening so please leave a comment, I love reading them :). Hope everyone has a wonderful day. -K


	11. Incriminators

Tyler waited outside of Ashley's house as his mind raced over every possible scenario that could happen. After all the events that had lead up to that moment, anything was possible in his mind. He took a small shaky breath and knocked on the white wooden door.

"Ty! There you are!" The blonde greeted him with a large smile and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," he smiled unsure as he hugged her back.

Chloe, who was pretending to be Ashley, stepped aside to let the boy in.

As Tyler stood in the middle of her living room, fiddling with his fingers and looking down at the floor, he awkwardly asked, "So... what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What happened last night. I know we already talked on set but I feel like I owe you an explanation-"

"Ash, you don't owe me anything."

"Just let me finish." The blue eyed girl harshly said.

Tyler was momentarily taken aback by her sudden commanding tone which he barely ever heard her use, "O-okay... sorry..."

"Last night, I opened myself up to you, then when I came out to see you and Cassie... I just, I needed to think about some stuff. Everything caught up to me too quickly and I ran out before thinking everything through. I didn't know where I was going and I tripped and broke my phone and worried everyone today. I feel horrible about it and about leaving you like that..."

"Don't. It was my fault, I should have known not to let her in. I should have just stayed in the room with you," Tyler argued.

Chloe looked over at him, putting on her best puppy dog eyes and pout, "I'm so sorry Ty. Can we just forget the last twenty-four hours never happened and start again?"

His face dropped ever so slightly at her words. Sure, some bad stuff had happened, but some amazing things had too. She couldn't want to forget all of it right?

"A-all of it? Everything that happened?"

"Yeah, I think that would just be better for everyone if we forgot everything..."

"Oh, yeah, sure. You're probably right," Tyler fake smiled,

The pair sat in an uncomfortable silence before Chloe, or "Ashley", piped up and suggested that they run over their haleb scene for the following day. It was season two episodes seven and the current scene was very demanding for both of the actors as they played fighting lovers.

"It means you already know more about me than anyone else. so can we just leave it at that please?" Tyler sighed, solemnly looking at the blonde from across the room.

"No Caleb, we can't. Not when I see you doing sketchy stuff like this. I'm worried about you."

She intimidatingly took a step towards him.

"This is nothing compared to the things I've done before. Babe you just have to trust me; I know what I'm doing."

Her blue eyes met his and before they knew it, his lips had captured hers, his hands immediately going to her waist and hers wrapped around his neck. He pulled her body closer to his as the kiss became eager, meaningful, passionate. Chloe slowly walked them over to the couch and pushed him down, never breaking the kiss. She straddled his hips, blonde hair cascading around them blocking them from the world outside of their own.

"since we forgot the past day... I guess we just... have to recreate... the good parts..." Chloe muttered between breaths.

"I guess so..." The brunette mumbled as he made his way down her neck, eliciting small sighs from the girl on top oh him.

The girl smirked to herself while they continued on with their night like they had the night before only this time, Tyler was determined to show "Ashley" just how much she meant to him.

thirty minutes later, they were both lying side by side in Ashley's bed, clothes scattered abound them, as they tried to catch their breath. As soon as Chloe had regained her senses, she stood up, put on her t-shirt, and started to walk towards her bedroom door.

Where are you going?" the boy behind her called.

she rolled her eyes and turned to face Tyler, "I need to make a call."

"Can't it wait? Come lay with me."

"Later."

She walked out of the room annoyed, leaving the boy dumbfounded as to why she had been so moody that day, especially then.

He laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling when he heard a small noise go off on the bedside table. His brown eyes wandered over to the glowing screen to see a text from an anonymous number on Ashley's phone.

 _Meet me at Trick in 20? I miss you ;_ )

Who was she meeting? Why did they miss her? Curiosity got the better of him and before he knew it he was looking through her texts like any paranoid boyfriend would. The farther he got, the weirder the conversation became, it was like trying to decrypt code. He came to the conclusion that she was definitely cheating on him, then her phone got another text. Another unknown number. This conversation was what really confused the boy.

"Ashley's" texts read: _She's safe. I have her with me, relax_.

The unknown responder said: _tell me where you are_

"Ashley" replied back _: all I'm going to tell you is that she is safe with me. I'm not going to hurt her_.

Tyler looked through more conversations, beginning to panic as he realized what was happening. This wasn't Ashley's phone. This was a stranger's phone. the same stranger who he had just slept with. He quickly exited out of the messages, returned the phone to its original place, and got his clothes on.

"Sorry- Where are you going?' Chloe came back in, scrunching her nose up as she saw Tyler getting ready to leave.

"My neighbor just texted me, Dylan is sick and I have to go back home. But I'll see you on set tomorrow."

He regretfully kissed her cheek and left with all his belongings. Once Chloe had watched the boy's car drive away, she got in her own and drove off to see her dreaded twin sister held captive. But, what she didn't know was that Tyler had parked around the corner and cautiously followed Chloe to wherever he may lead her to find his true Ashley.

x-x-x

Blue met blue as the twins stared at each other. One full of fear the other full of arrogance. Ashley laid tied up to a bed, her clothes ripped hair a mess, and bruises covered her body along with a partially swollen bottom lip.

"Well, I can definitely see why you like him so much sis. God, he's good in bed, really knows how to use his-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Ashley mumbled out incoherently, her eyes begging to be shut as she struggled to stay awake.

"It's just the truth. He's much better than whatever could've happened to you here, I'll have to tell the boys to be gentler next time I leave you."

Ashley quietly mumbled something in response, but only she could hear it.

"Aww," Chloe laughed and looked at her beaten sister with a mock sadness on her face.

Ashley let her eyes close once more as the pain became too much and sleep was the only comfort she could get. She would have traded anything to be in her own bed in Tyler's arms where she knew she was safe.

Chloe laughed maniacally like a typical movie villain would, then left the room and went to her own to finish prepping for Ashley's departure.

 _Creeeak_ went the bedroom door.

"Ashley? Ashley?" A voice whispered, gently shaking the blondes limp body.

"L-leave me alone," she softly stuttered out, her eyes refusing to open as her body went numb preparing for what she thought was about to happen.

"Baby it's me, it's Tyler," The boy said, moving a stray lock of hair behind her ear, noticing how she jumped when he touched her.

Her eyes slowly opened, not believing it was real, "T-ty? No, no you're not here, I- I'm imagining this."

"No princess, you're not. I'm really here, and I'm going to get you out."

She nodded slowly in approval while her eyes drifted shut once again.

Tyler started to undo her restraints, "Ash, I need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?"

"Hmh... I'm tired," she managed to whisper out.

"I know, but I need you to stay awake, just for a little while longer," he softly said while he untied her last restraint.

Ashley's typically bright blue eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal dark blue, pain ridden orbs that almost broke the boy hovering above her. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything or doing anything that might further upset her. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up, setting her on the floor but quickly picking her back up as she yelled in pain when her feet touched the ground. Tyler looked down and saw her swollen ankle, probably sprained or dislocated, mentally cursing himself for not noticing it earlier.

"Ashley?" Chloe's voice echoed off the walls, her quiet footsteps became louder as she approached the door.

Tyler quickly walked into the closet, shutting and locking the door. He held tired Ashley closer to his chest, kissing her forehead and letting her eyes drift shut again.

"Ashl- damn it. Where the hell did you go? Ashley!" Chloe yelled, shaking the room, "Ashley!"

She angrily stomped around the room, looking in every nook and cranny for the girl. Tyler held his breath as he hoped she wouldn't look in the closet. He stepped behind some clothes and laid Ashley down under a pile of blankets that had been there, careful not to make any noises, trying to hide himself and Ashley the best he could. The footsteps stopped. Breathing could be heard from the other side of the closet door.

Chloe snickered, "I know you're in there. You might as well just come out now Ash."

Not a sound came from the two inside the closet.

Light suddenly filled the closet and Tyler was yanked by his collar out of the closet.

"Well well, I guess someone actually has a brain around here. But I need Ashley back, so where is she?!" Chloe demanded.

"She's gone, she left before I had a chance to and she's probably at the police station right now," he said with his classic cocky smirk.

"Tyler?" Came a small mumble from inside the closet.

Chloe turned on her heel, stalked to the closet and moved the blankets to find a sleeping Ashley reaching out to look for Tyler. She yanked the girl up, causing her to jolt awake and shriek in pain from the pressure on her ankle.

"Let her go, I'll do whatever you want just let her go," Tyler tried to reason, slowly taking a step towards the two girls.

Chloe took a step back, causing another cry of pain from the girl next to her. Tyler saw the tears escape Ashley's eyes as the pain became almost too much for her, making his heart break.

"Please just let her go," he tried again.

"Sorry, I can't. She owes me," Chloe grunted.

Tyler took a small step forward, but immediately paused as Chloe took out a gun and moved it between the couple.

"Move and I'll shoot her." She threatened, pointing the gun to Ashley.

Tyler stilled every nerve in his body, his eyes darting around for a way out of this scenario.

"Poor lover boy, you two had barely even gotten to know each other, now I guess you never will," she laughed once again.

He rolled his eyes, the laugh starting to truly annoy him. He quickly evaluated the scene once more and ran to the doorframe, switching the lights off. The room was black, the gun fired, a shriek ran through the room and a thud carried a body to the ground.

x-x-x

AN:

Part 2 to come soon after I finish midterms :) For those of you who have wattpad, you may have noticed I published this chapter on my wattpad before I published on this website and I got a couple messages concerning that but that's because I was trying to finish part 2 before I uploaded this chapter but my midterms are stupid and get in the way of everything :/ But thank you to everyone who reviewed and messaged me with ideas they'd like to see happen! I'm trying to incorporate as many of them as I can and I'm always open for more :) I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend -K


	12. Survivors

For clarification later in the chapter, the Italics are what is going on in Ashley's mind, and the regular type is the reality.

x-x-x

The sound of the gun pierced the room.

"Ashley?!" Tyler cried.

There she stood, pale and shaking with a gun in her hand and Chloe's limp body beneath her. Blood splattered over her clothes like splatter paint. "I...I..." she broke, falling to the floor as her actions set in.

Tyler came to her side, taking her into his arms as he tried to calm her down. Police sirens filled the thick air, soon doors were busted open and all the two could hear was the sound of boots stomping and murmuring of voices. Neither could comprehend anything being said to them, but Ashley was eventually taken away to the hospital and Tyler held for questioning.

Minutes turned to hours when Tyler sat at the cold metal table answering questions he hardly knew the answers to.

"When did the switch first take place?"

"I don't know... Monday? Maybe Tuesday..?" Tyler hung his head in his hands

"Do you know who the other girl was? Why she switched now?"

"I-I don't"

"Did Ashley mean to kill her?"

"It was self-defense, the other girl threatened to kill both of us"

It went on for hours. Mindless, numbing questions only half-heartedly answered as he thought about Ashley. "Can I go?" The boy blurted, "I need to see her." They eventually released him and he went straight to the hospital to see the real Ashley. Walking to where the front desk had pointed him to go, Tyler stopped when he heard her being mentioned in the hallways.

"I just can't believe what happened to room 231. The girl has a broken ankle, bruised lung, second-degree rope burns, a positive rape kit, other minor cuts, and probably shaken up seriously. They don't even know when she'll wake up... How does something like that even happen? At least she will be in good hands with Dr. James." The nurses talked to each other as they slowly walked down the hall.

Tyler's jaw almost dropped as his heart hung heavy in his chest. Ashley was hurt, his Ashley was hurt. How could he face her knowing that all this as partially his fault or not protecting her and realizing the switch sooner? He could lose her forever after only just starting to get to really know her. The boy quietly snuck into Ashley's room, knowing he shouldn't be there, but he had to see her.

"O-oh my..." he stuttered, finally seeing Ashley's pale and lifeless body laying on the hospital bed, tubes and chords strapped to every inch of her.

The brunette sat down in the chair next to Ashley's bed and took her hand in his. He heard the beep of her heart monitor suddenly rise and fall as he touched her. Tyler smiled small to himself, happy that she could at least feel his presence. He sat there for minutes, his head rushing to find the right words to say as if speaking would somehow ease both of their pain.

"So..um..I'm Not really sure what to say, but this wasn't how I thought our evening was going to go, you ruined my romantic plans," he smiled to keep from crying, "Tonight is our one month anniversary. I was going to take you to the little cafe that you love on Sunset that I can never remember the name of, and then we were going to go see a drive-in movie. You're always complaining about how they're so cute, but no one ever takes you... But I guess we'll have to do that another time..." His voice trailed off as his thoughts overwhelmed him. "God, Ash, I"m so sorry. I never should've let this happen. I should have noticed it wasn't you and found you sooner and kept you safe," Tyler's voice became angry. "This is all my fault! How could I have been so dumb and not recognized it sooner? I'm your freaking boyfriend, I'm supposed to watch out for you."

His anger turned to sadness, tears finally spilled over his cheeks and his voice broke as he rambled on.

"I just need you to wake up... Please, just wake up..."

 _x-x-x_

 _"Where are we going? Tylerrrrr!" Ashley whined, fidgeting in the passengers' seat with a colorful blindfold covering her baby blue eyes._

 _Tyler laughed, "I already told you, it's a surprise. You're just going to have to wait and see."_

 _He looked over and saw the blonde pouting, to which he smiled to himself, and took her hand in his, "You'll just have to trust me."_

 _She huffed. "Fine."_

 _Thirty minutes later, the pair parked at Sunset Cove beach, where Tyler knew the sand and the water was warm, and there would be no one else to disrupt them. He carefully lead Ashley out of the car and grabbed their belongings from the back of the car. Tyler linked his arm through the blonde's and led her down a series of steps, then to a little spot on the beach next to a cove where they could sit and watch the waves. He heard her laugh nervously as the sand touches her feet for the first time._

 _"Okay, two more minutes and then you can take it off," the boy stated._

 _He set up what he had brought, then told Ashley to take off her blindfold._

 _"Oh my..." Her words fought in her throat as she poked at everything surrounding her._

 _The sun gleamed halfway in the sky, reflecting off the gentle ocean waves that crashed on the white sand. Just in front of her laid a blanket with the makings of a picnic and stargazing equipment. It was like a scene straight from the movies. She turned towards her boyfriend, tears welling in her eyes, "You did all this?"_

 _"Yep, I even put in a good word with the man up there," he pointed to the sky, chuckling slightly, "to get the perfect lighting."_

 _She laughed, "It's beautiful Ty...I love it..."_

 _His arms wrapped around her waist, "I'm glad."_

 _"..And I love you." She gently kissed him_

x-x-x

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Tyler asked the white-clad doctor.

The doctor sighed, "We really don't know. Because of the different injuries and the varying levels of their severity, it is hard to tell if she will ever even wake up."

Tyler's breath caught in his throat.

"In the event that she doesn't wake up, we need someone to be here for the next 3-4 weeks to decide when we should take her off of life support. Where are her parents?"

"Um..They're... Oh, they are traveling, in Spain, I think, but.. they said they wouldn't have any cell usage..."

"Okay. Any siblings?"

"One sister, but she's in Milan modeling. She could come back but not for that long, she's on a contract..."

"Is there anyone else in her family or someone she would trust to make that decision?"

"I-I guess um... Her best friend, Shay?"

"We don't typically like to have best friend's do it... they postpone the decision. How are you related to her?"

"I'm her boyfriend. We've been together for about four months now."

Dr. James bit his lip and sucked in a little gasp of air, "Well, It's not ideal seeing as it has been such a short time between you two, but given the circumstances... I think you are the best option as of right now."

At that moment, Ashley's life was in Tyler's hands. The moments blurred, the doctor droned on about different procedures and how to handle each situation and when it might be time to end the fight. Tyler knew he should have been paying attention, but the words seemed to fade away as he just looked at the broken blonde laying on the hospital bed in front of him.

x-x-x

 _"Cut!" yelled Norman, the co-director of Pretty Little Liars._

 _Ashley laughed as she took in the scene in front of her, "You can go put on your clothes now, Blackburn."_

 _Tyler blushed, remembering he was standing in a shower with only a speedo on. And it was also his second week on the set. He quickly got out of the shower, throwing on the robe that sat on his chair. He was about to run back to his dressing room to practice lines, and curse himself for being so awkward when Ashley piped up._

 _"That was a great take," She smiled, "I know it was kind of awkward, but that's what we thrive for, right?"_

 _He chuckled, "Not me."_

 _Ashley laughed and put a hand on his arm, "Well, I think you've now officially earned your spot here. Plus, with a body like yours, I'm sure Hanna and Caleb will have many more scenes like this."_

 _And with that, the blonde was gone. Tyler gathered his things, knowing he needed to hurry out before Lucy and Ian started to shoot their scene._

 _"Tyler!" yelled a little voice._

 _He turned around to see Lucy briskly walking towards him._

 _"Hey," he smiled._

 _"I wanted to catch you before you ran off. We're all going to see that new horror movie tonight, The Cabin in the Woods. You should come!'_

 _"Sure, sounds like fun."_

 _Lucy was about to say something when the pair heard Ian call Lucy's name to tell her they were starting soon._

 _"I gotta go, I'll text you the details," the little brunette ran off the somewhere in Rosewood and Tyler headed back to his dressing room to get ready for the evening._

 _Three hours later and the entire cast of Pretty Little Liars sat in theatre 2 of Universal City Walk's theatre, preparing themselves for the movie. They all passed around popcorn, some candy, and a few split drinks. The three guys sat together, Keegan on the aisle seat, Ian in the middle, and Tyler of the outside. They were all settling down when Ashley came next to Tyler and asked if the seat was taken. He shook his head and the blonde sat next to him, with the rest of the girls sitting next to Ashley and down. Their murmuring stopped as the lights dimmed and the projector started to roll the commercials._

 _"You know, I'm not really one for scary movies," Ashley whispered to Tyler._

 _"Me neither," the two laughed a little._

 _"Then we can be scared together," she smiled warmly._

 _Tyler smiled, genuinely happy to be there next to the girl. The lights faded out completely and the opening scene for The Cabin in the Woods came on. Tyler felt Ashley grasp his hand in anticipation for what was to come. The next one-and-a-half hours was spent screaming at jump scares, a few popcorn kernels flew, and Ashley's head buried into Tyler's side for about half of the movie._

 _"Is it over?" She would ask every time something popped out or anything she didn't like appeared and her face went to the boy's side._

 _Most of the time he would give her the all clear when it really was over, but every now and then he would tell her it was okay when the scene was still happening. She would look, jump, smack his chest lightly, then go right back into his side like she was before, causing him to laugh._

 _The lights finally came back up, and as the pair looked at their fellow cast members, most were either frozen in fear or laughing about how corny the movie was. They all walked out into the chilly night air, surrounded by the towering stores and the whirlwind of bright colorful lights that almost seemed to illuminate the sky._

 _"Ash looks like you and Tyler seem to know each other pretty well now," Shay commented as she linked her arm into the blondes._

 _"Shut up," Ashley laughed, "We all know each other well, I just happened to be sitting next to him. And I do spend most of my time with him now. Seeing as how he is my new love interest," she emphasized._

 _Shay wiggled her eyebrows, "Ryan better watch out."_

 _Ashley laughed and rolled her eyes, but part of her felt a flutter when she thought about her and Tyler together... He was definitely a great guy, and he was on the show because the two had undeniable chemistry. Maybe there was something more there? She shrugged the idea off, that was a problem for another time, tonight had been for fun. She ran and jumped onto Tylers back as the crew walked to get ice cream._

x-x-x

Ashley's heart monitors spiked, drawing Tyler's attention over to her, worried that there might be something wrong. He saw a smile dance across her face, showing her dimpled that he loved so much. Then her eyes began to flutter open.

"Ashley?" Tyler softly took her hand in his.

"Tyler?" She mumbled out.

Ashley's heart monitors spiked and her eyes drifted closed again.

x-x-x

AN:

I'm back :) New updates soon for chapter 15 of this story, a new one-shot, AND chapter 4 of Falling Fast! Hope you all have a fun and safe Halloween!


	13. Something In Between

Ashley's monitor spiked, her eyes fell shut once again, and the nurses rushed in. They shoved the boy out of the room as they seemed to move all around Ashley. It felt like hours before they came out to him.

"Is everything okay?" Tyler asked the head nurse.

She sighed, "Yes, she woke up and relapsed into her comatose right after, which is...unusual. But, I think she will wake up again soon, and after staying awake for a full day then she can go home."

The boy nodded his head, then looked back through the plastic window to see if anything had changed in the last three minutes. The nurse was about to say something more, but instead, put her hand on his arm for a minute then walked away. Tyler sat back down next to the blonde, knowing that whenever she woke up that he needed to be right beside her. But, with the lack of sleep and the...excitement... of the day, his eyes drifted shut as he settled into the plastic hospital chair.

x-x-x

The boy groaned as he sat up, his hand went to his head and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning handsome," a faint voice said.

His eyes went directly to Ashley who sat in the hospital bed fully awake and watching him. He smiled slightly, his hand grabbing hers as he leant closer to her.

"When did you wake up? Why didn't you wake me up? Is everything okay?"

She laughed a little, "I'm okay. Ive only been up for about an hour, and even though I wasn't here to see it, I know you haven't slept in a while so I wanted to let you sleep."

Tyler smiled then got onto the bed, wrapping his arm around Ashley, "I'm so glad you're awake. You were scaring me."

The girl didn't say anything, but instead moved closer to the brunette and laid her head on his chest. The next few minutes neither of them said a word, they were just glad to have each other.

x-x-x

"Welcome home!" The group shouted as Tyler opened the door and lead Ashley inside his house.

Keegan, Shay, Lucy, Sasha, Ian, Troian, and Marlene had all come over to throw Ashley a 'welcome back, we're glad you're alive' party. After everything that had happened in the last three-ish weeks, they were all glad to see her, and she was glad to see them. Two weeks spent locked away and four days in a hospital will really make people worry, to say the least.

"Thanks guys," she smiled.

As she made her way around, Ashley started to feel more and more normal. Like the whole thing had never happened. Except for the giant cast on her left foot and crutches. They all talked to one another, each one of them saying something along the lines of 'sorry we didn't realize you're evil twin wasn't you' and 'I'm glad you're alive!' when they talked to Ashley. But, the short-lived reunion came to an end as they all filtered out, needing to be somewhere of wanting to give the couple some time together.

"Did you do all of this?" The blonde looked at the brunette as she not-so-gracefully plopped onto the couch.

"Actually, it was Shay's idea. Since she was filming her movie and couldn't come see you in the hospital, she wanted to do something for you," he replied, cleaning up the house.

She nodded. Her eyes started to drift closed but shot back open again when she heard a gunshot and pictured her sisters corpse in front of her.

"Sorry! Dropped a plate," Tyler yelled from the kitchen.

Her mind and heart raced to all extents, and it took her minutes to fully remember where she was and what had happened. Sometimes she still thought she was back in that closet.

x-x-x

Ashley tossed and turned that night, her eyes were closed but her mind was somewhere far away. She started to mutter jarbled words here and there as her breathing audibly increased.

"Ash wake up, babe. Wake up, you're okay," Tyler turned the bed lamp on and gently shook her.

"Where am I? Who's there?" She sprang up.

"It's Ty, you're in my house. We're alone, you're okay."

She let out a shaky breath as he pulled her body into his. His thumb went in small, soothing circles on her hipbone as she tried to calm herself down.

Tyler gently kissed the top of her head and mumbled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... no. I don't know. I'm something in between. I know I'm safe, I just don't feel like it. I guess my mind hasn't caught up to my reality yet."

The boy looked down at her, not saying anything with his mouth but his eyes said everything. She could tell he wanted to know more, but she couldn't say it. Not yet anyways. She took a deep breath and let it all out, and she could feel the weight lift off her shoulders.

"So, what have Hanna and Caleb been up to?" She asked.

When Ashley was little, whenever things got bad she would make up her life. She would be that pretty girl on the street, or the wizard on tv, anything she wanted. It helped her to escape life. Now, maybe being Hanna could help her.

"Quite a lot," he laughed a little.

Thinking back to the last few scripts they had, none of the Haleb scenes had been shot of course. Tyler told the girl of the couples newest adventure: finding Caleb's parents. It had both simultaneously brought them together and torn them apart. They fought, but they made up, and the make up sex was pretty good too.

Ashley laughed, "Really? In a cabin?"

The boy smiled, grateful to her the blonde's laugh again, "Yep, Hanna was stressed about someone following Caleb so she took him away to Noel's cabin in the woods and well...calmed her down."

"Sounds like they're having some fun," she laughed.

Tyler continued to tell her of all their new stories until she trifled back asleep in his arms.

He was definitely her light.

x-x-x

Same apology as usual: I'll be back to writing soon, life kinda sucks so I haven't been very good with it. But I have the next chapter almost fully written so :)


End file.
